Liars and Cheaters
by SweetCakes91
Summary: Brooke, Peyton and Haley are best friends; and so are Nathan, Lucas and Jake.Brooke and Lucas are dating, Haley and Nathan are married and Peyton and Jake are dating but a secret is let out between them; will it tear them apart?
1. Happy Happy Happy

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey you" Brooke shouted while running towards him.

"Hey pretty girl, what's up?" Lucas replied with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, what are you smiling about?" Brooke asked wondering if she had anything on her face or something.

"No reason just seeing you, you are so pretty, you know that" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

"Yep, so I've been told" Brooke whispered back.

"So I hear it's your 18th next month" Lucas exclaimed

Brooke and Lucas have been dating for a year and a half; Lucas told Brooke he loves her within 5 months of their relationship. They met the second year of high school. Brooke used to be that girl that would have sex with any guy that she wanted; until Lucas came into her life. Lucas and Brooke are happy together, they have their families and friends that they love to pieces.

.............................................................................................................................................

"Guess who" Haley said as she put her hands over Nathan's eyes.

"Is it Haley" Nathan replied turning round and placing his lips onto Haley's.

"So what are you up to tonight Nate?" Haley asked as they parted their lips

"Nothing unless you want to come over and we can entertain ourselves." Nathan whispered into her ear

"Well I need to think about it, Ummm yeah I can do that" Haley replied before clashing her lips with Nathan's.

Haley and Nathan have been dating for a year; their anniversary has just gone. They hated each other until Haley started Tutoring Nathan just over 12 months ago. Nathan and Haley got married within 6 months of being together.

.............................................................................................................................................

"Hi chicken legs" Jake said looking at Peyton's legs.

"Oi, my legs are fine thank you" Peyton replied punching Jake on the shoulder softly.

"So do you want to come over tonight and watch a film?" Jake asked before placing his lips onto Peyton's.

"Yeah, sure okay babe." Peyton replied as they parted their lips.

Peyton and Jake have been going out for 10 months and 2 weeks. Jake had a crush on Peyton for like ever and never had the courage to tell her until Nathan and Lucas persuaded him to pluck up the courage and just ask her. Jake is in love with Peyton and he doesn't know if Peyton fells the same.

............................................................................................................................................

The bell rang that signalised the school day over. Nathan waited for Haley in the court yard, Peyton barged Nathan as she walked passed him. Peyton looked up and saw Nathan at the side of her.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked rubbing his arm.

"Didn't see you sorry" she said rushing away.

"You ok Peyton?" Nathan questioned her

"No" Peyton replied.

"Do you know what Nathan I aint got time for you and your bullshit" Peyton snapped at Nathan before he could ask her what was wrong.

Peyton rushed off as Haley walked out of the side door of the school.

"What's wrong with Peyton?" Haley asked Nathan

"I don't know she just rushed off" Nathan replied as regret flashed through his eyes

.............................................................................................................................................

"Hey Peyton" Brooke shouted as Peyton walked towards her.

"Hi Brooke" Peyton replied

Lucas walked up behind Brooke and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" Lucas questioned Brooke

"Could it be my hunky boyfriend?"Brooke replied as she turned around.

"Brooke I have to go, I'm meeting Jake" Peyton butted in

"Ok honey. See you later P Sawyer" Brooke crashed her lips against Lucas's.

"Yeah see you later B Davis" Peyton rushed off to find Jake.


	2. Boyfriends, Clubs and Fun

**Chapter 2**

Brooke, Haley and Peyton made plans to spend the day together after school, they decided to go school together, classes together, spend lunch time together and go home together. After school Haley and Brooke persuaded Peyton to go out clubbing since it was Friday. So all the girls went back to their dormitories to get ready. They had a curfew to be home before 12:00pm or they would be locked out of the night.

"Right girls we are going out and we are going to have a blast okay." Brooke cheered to the girls

"Alright Brookie" Haley and Peyton said at the same time.

The girls were waiting for their ride, but before it arrived; Lucas, Nathan and Jake came out to say have fun. Brooke, Haley and Peyton kissed their guys on the lips as their ride pulled up.

"Right you girls have a good time, okay" Jake said with a smile on his face as his and Peyton's lips clashed

"We will" Brooke shouted sounding like she was already smashed.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton went from club to club and from bar to bar. They got absolutely smashed. Peyton looked at the time and was shocked by the response.

"Girls it is 11:45, we have 15 minutes to get into the limo and back to our dormitory before we are locked out for the night.

"Okay Peyt" Brooke giggled

They all stumbled to the limo. The limo driver Carlos drove the girls back to their dormitory just in time. It was 11:55 by the time the girls got back to the dormitory. Peyton opened the door to their room as Brooke and Haley stumbled into the room and onto their beds. They didn't bother to get dressed because they fell asleep straight away.

.............................................................................................................................................

**The next day**

It was 11:55am in the morning and the girls were still in bed. The guys were at the river court, they were meant to meet the boy's 2 hours ago, but they didn't turn up. Haley was woken by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello" Haley whispered she had a hangover from the previous night.

"Hi babe, where are you and the girls" Nathan asked realising that they have just woken up.

"We are still in bed, actually we have just woken up" Haley replied with her head throbbing.

"Seriously you girls have just woken up?" Nathan asked

"Yep and we need another hour before we can meet you ok" Haley replied pulling back her covers and getting out of bed

"Why's that?" Nathan questioned

"Because we need to get ready and we all have massive headaches, okay." Haley replied annoyed.

"Ok meet us at 1:00 okay, in Karen's cafe." Nathan said

"Okay, we'll see you at 1:00." Haley replied as she hung up on him.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley and Peyton were waiting on Brooke now as she needed to do her make-up and hair before they left to meet their guys for lunch. It was 12:45 and the girls had 15minutes to get to Karens cafe to see the guys.

"Brooke are you ready yet" Peyton yelled

"Yep just two seconds I need to just brush my hair through then I'm done okay" Brooke yelled back

Brooke came out of the bedroom. She put the comb down and grabbed her coat and car keys then headed for the door. Haley and Peyton followed Brooke outside to her car. They got in shut the doors and drove towards Karen's cafe. When they arrived the guys were sitting at a table laughing. Brooke, Haley and Peyton walked into the cafe and sat next to their boyfriends.

"So you finally turned up" Lucas laughed as the girls sat down

"Yep, we went out last night remember and didn't get in till late so we kinda got up late" Brooke sniggered.

"So anyone hungry?" Jake asked knowing that everyone was hungry

"We are" the girls said all at once

They all decided what to order and waited for it to come. They were all talking about prom that was in like a week after Brooke's and Haley's birthday. The boys decide to go to the toilet so the girls started to talk about their prom dresses.

"So have u chosen what dress you want yet Hales?" Brooke excitedly asked

"Yep it is gorgeous; it is white with 2 pink strips at the top of it and it has pink down one of the sides." Haley told Brooke and Peyton happily

"That dress sound wicked hales" Peyton and Brooke said at the same time.

"What about you Peyt?" Brooke asked her.

" No offence Hales but my dress is fantastic, I love it; It is a really light pink dress, it has a gold bust with baby pink butterflies on it and on the back it has a long section that has the same as the bust." Peyton explained to the girls.

"That sounds wicked Peyt." Haley said with a smile on her face

"Thanks Hales" Peyton replied.

"So Brooke what about you, have you found a dress yet?" Peyton questioned Brooke.

"Yeap it is fabulous, it is burgundy with a baby pink ribbon round the waist, I have also found a pair of heels to go with my dress they are also burgundy." Brooke explained

"Wow you have thought of everything haven't you?" Haley thought with a little giggle.

"I can't wait for prom it is going to be so great, all friends going with their boyfriends." Brooke told Peyton and Haley.

The boys just got back from the toilet and the food arrived at the same time. They ate or food and drank our drinks before we headed off to the mall. They were all having fun together like they used too.

Nothing could spilt these guys up or could it?

_**Thanks you for reading my story. I have worked hard on this story and I have done my next chapter too. Could you please REVIEW? I'll reply all the time thanks.**_


	3. A Party Turn’t Into A Nightmare

**Chapter 3 – A party turn't into a nightmare. **

It is the day of Brooke's and Haley's birthday and they were so excited. They organised a shopping trip with Peyton to find their birthday outfits because they were 18 and they wanted to go out. Brooke and Haley rang Peyton two days before to confirm that they she is still going shopping with them to find their outfits for the big day. Brooke's phone began to ring; it was a text message.

It read....

Brooke I am so sorry, but I can't make it to our traditional shopping trip. Lucas and Nathan said they would meet you at the mall. Sorry again but I have things to do. Love you lots Peyton. P.S. I'll talk to you later.

"Haley, that bitch just bailed on us, this is our traditional shopping trip, she didn't even say happy birthday" Brooke's tone was filled with bewilderment with a hint of disappointment.

"I know" Haley whispered as she helped up her phone showing Brooke the same text message.

"What's wrong with her, we have known her since we were what three and she has never forgotten our birthday before. There is something defiantly wrong."Brooke exclaimed to Haley. "I can feel it."

Brooke and Haley grabbed their coats and headed to Brooke's car. They were going to the mall as planned. When they got there they saw Nathan and Lucas get out of Nathan's car. Brooke and Haley cat walked over to their boyfriends.

"Gorgeous boyfriends" Haley and Brooke shouted at the same time

Lucas and Nathan turned around to notice them walking towards them.

"You're a bit full of yourselves, don't you think" Brooke said as they reached Lucas and Nathan.

.............................................................................................................................................

The time of their party had arrived but Brooke and Haley didn't know that there was a party waiting for them. They arrived at their dormitory at 7:00 after getting ready at Lucas's house thinking that they are going out on the town. They went to get Peyton but when they got there they noticed that there was a party going on. Brooke walked in with Haley following her; Lucas and Nathan were already there. No one was in site when Haley and Brooke walked in inside.

"Where is everybody?" Haley asked Brooke with astonishment on her face.

"SURPRISE" their whole class shouted out at them

"What is this, a surprise party" Brooke asked with amazement planted on her face.

"Uh duh Brooke "Peyton replied relieved that Brooke and Haley were not mad at her.

Everyone started to have a good time the music was pumping. Everyone had a drink in their hand and were saying or shouting happy birthday to Brooke and Haley. Lucas and Nathan exited out of the party to go and get another barrel of alcohol.

"Yawl everybody quiet, lets watch baby Brooke and baby Haley strutting their little things as toddlers" Skills bellowed over the crowd.

"Right Haley you in this room and Brooke you in the next room" Skills shouted to girls.

Brooke made her way to Haley's room and Haley made her way to Brooke's room. They were in the centre of the rooms when the tape began. Everyone was laughing and joking about them. All of sudden the tape changed in both rooms. The birthday girls looked confused. Nathan came onto the screen topless and was covering a girl.

"Is that Haley?"

"OMG, I think it is"

Brooke smiled "who knew tutor girl was a slut" Brooke laughed

Brooke went to turn the TV off but then Nathan moved and it wasn't Haley under him; it was a blond whore. Brooke looked closer; she couldn't believe it. IT WAS PEYTON!!!!!! Brooke ran towards her room to tell Haley.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley looked astonished when she saw Lucas hovering over a girl. Haley said to herself "Brooke it's bad enough you tell us you have sex with Lucas let alone tape it." Haley sniggered as she walked towards the screen. She looked at the girl closely she couldn't believe it. IT WAS PEYTON!!!! Haley spirited towards her room to tell Brooke the gobsmacking news. Haley opened the door only to find Brooke panting trying to catch her breath.

"Haley, bed, Peyton, Nathan, tape" Brooke breathlessly

Haley looked confused.

"Brooke, bed, Peyton, Lucas, tape" Haley replied also out of breath.

They gave each other a knowing look and walked into each other's rooms. After they both took a glance at the screen Haley and Brooke exited their bedrooms into the hallway just as skills came up to them with their birthday cake. Everyone began to sing happy birthday to them; the birthday girls put fake smiles on their faces. They saw Peyton walk towards them.

"Happy birthday girlies make a wish" Peyton said

Haley and Brooke looked at each other then blew out their candles and turned to Peyton.

"What did you guys wish for?" Peyton questioned

"We wished that we didn't have a best friend that was a dirty, slutty, whore/home wrecker." Haley screamed at Peyton as they walked out.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley and Brooke walked outside only to find Nathan and Lucas heading up the driveway.

"Hey girls we have your presents" Both Scott boys said.

"Here you go pretty girl" Lucas handed the present to Brooke.

"Thanks, I have a present for you too, but it's inside." Brooke whispered into Luke's ear.

"Gorgeous girl here's your present" Nathan handed Haley her present.

"Thanks' Nate, your present is inside." Haley also whispered into his ear.

The four of them headed inside. Brooke and Lucas went to Brooke's room while Haley and Nathan went to Haley's room.

.............................................................................................................................................

Everyone was blocking the screen in Brooke's room. Lucas looked confused. _What was going on _he fought as Brooke dragged him further towards the screen.

"Is that me, god Brooke did we tape ourselves" Lucas groaned in embarrassment

"Yep baby that sure is you, but that whore under you isn't me" Brooke said in a low dangerous tone.

Lucas looked at the screen, then scanned the room and saw Peyton in the corner of the room with a tear stained face. He knew she knew. Lucas looked panicky at Brooke and said the three words she dreaded "I LOVE YOU" Lucas yelled as Brooke was backing away. Brooke's heart shattered at that moment, but the volcano in her head exploded.

"YOU LOVE ME DO YOU, THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" Brooke yelled pointing to the television.

"Brooke I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Lucas said to Brooke trying to calm her down

"I didn't plan any of this, it just happened. We were really drunk and I missed you, did I mention that I was really drunk" Lucas continued

"GO TO HELL!!!!" Brooke screamed at the top of her voice

Brooke looked at the screen to notice the date in the right corner it said 1stnd of May. Brooke then looked back and Lucas.

"This tape was made on the 1st of May that was when Haley, Peyton and I went out on the town and you went out with the guys, I remember that because Peyton left ear..." Brooke stopped and looked at Lucas.

"You said that it just happened, you said that you didn't want to hurt me, you said that you didn't plan this, but you did plan this didn't you?" Brooke shouted at Lucas.

"No why would you think that" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Well you and Peyton just happened to meet in the same cab, did you text each other or something?" Brooke enquired

"No of course not it was a coincidence." Lucas responded

BOOM Lucas was on the floor by the power of Brooke's fist connecting with Lucas's cheek. Lucas got up and looked Brooke in the eyes. He walked over to Brooke who was again backing away from him.

"I love you Brooke, I really do. Please Brooke, please." Lucas cried

"GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OFF YOU GET OUT!!!!!" Brooke screamed in a high pitch voice.

Brooke stalked out of her room and towards Haley's; leaving a shocked Lucas and a hurt Peyton at the scene.

.............................................................................................................................................

The chorus to Taylor swift 'you should've said no' was playing in the background

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

Haley entered her room with Nathan behind her. The tape was playing again and Haley got a sickly feeling in her stomach. Haley's anger was building up like a volcano.

"Nathan do you love me?" Haley flashed at Nathan.

"Off course I love you. Always and forever remember, If I didn't love you then I wouldn't off married you" Nathan said unaware of the TV screen. Haley told everyone to move at the way.

"Then what's that" Haley pointed calmly at the screen

The crowd noticed that the volume of Haley's voice had increased.

"Shit. Hales is that us! Oh god someone turn the fucking tape of now!" Nathan bellowed across the crowd.

"No one touches the tape" Haley yelled before Bevin could switch it off.

"Dear husband that isn't me and you" Haley whispered into Nathan's ear.

"It isn't then who is it?" Nathan asked

"It's you and Peyton, you know her she's my former best friend." Haley continued while her voice began to increase.

"Haley, I-I" Nathan stopped when he saw Haley's face fill with anger.

"You-u what?" Haley looked at Nathan, "Well" continued Haley her voice was filled with fake innocence.

Nathan and Haley were interrupted by Brooke. Brooke came running in but suddenly stopped at all the commotion. Haley turned around to only be swung back around by Nathan.

"I-I love" Nathan was cut off by a furious Haley.

Haley mustered up all the strength in her body and POW; Nathan stumbled back by the force of the slap that Haley just sent his way.

Brooke looked shocked and the whole room went deadly silent. Nathan was slowly recovering from the blow to his face. Haley glanced at the screen in contempt, suddenly confusion was written across Haley's face, and she had noticed the date of the tape, 2nd of May. In a matter of seconds the devil possessed her as she ran at Peyton and tackled her to the ground.

"You fucking whore, that was on my hen night you stupid, blonde bitch, I'm gonna kill you!" Haley screamed at Peyton, Peyton looked terrified. There was something in Haley's eyes she had never seen. Pain!

"Haley stop, I'm sorry, we were drunk and you weren't there; did I mention that we were really drunk." Peyton cried as blows were clashing with her face.

"Haley stop, before you kill her" Brooke pulled Haley off of Peyton and pushed her to the side

"Hales what's going on?" Lucas asked as he entered the room after hearing screams

"Don't you Hales me; you fucking jackass" Haley answered rubbing her hands.

""Wait a minute Haley what did I do?" Lucas replied with confusion in his face

"You have a bloody cheek Lucas" Haley responded

Haley was about to leave until Nathan walked up to Haley and turned her to face him.

"Haley, I love you so much I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't" Nathan blurted out trying to convince Haley otherwise

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better" Haley replied.

"NOW EVERYONE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I DO SOME DAMAGE TO SOMEONE ELSE!!!" Haley bellowed. Everyone was gone in a blink of an eye not daring to test Haley's wrath.

"You know fuck this shit, I'm out of here. Are you coming Hales?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yeah let's get out of here for tonight" Haley replied reluctantly, she wanted to continue kicking Peyton's ass.

"Hales please" Nathan whispered to Haley with tears brimming down his eyes. Haley walked up to Nathan with utter disgust on her face, the look Haley was granting Nathan made Nathan feel dirty and scared. Haley took of the multi colour bracelet and dropped it in front of Nathan. In one swift movement, Haley broke the bracelet with the heel of her stilettos along with Nathan's heart; she then leaned in and whispered...

"Don't say I never gave you anything" Haley and Brooke paced towards the door and took one look at an astonished Lucas, a fearful and regretful Peyton and a silently crying Nathan. Slam went the door the three deceivers were left all alone in the apartment a great night just turned into a nightmare for the five of them.


	4. This Friendship Is Over

**Chapter 4 – This friendship is over.**

The next morning Haley and Brooke woke up in a hotel room they were hoping that their birthday was just a dream but then they realised it wasn't, it was reality. Haley got out of bed and went straight to the bath room; she got washed and dressed then ordered breakfast. Brooke did the same. Brooke and Haley weren't hungry so they had one slice of toast each then left the hotel room with their things; they went to the elevator and pressed the button. They got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button when they got to the bottom they paid for their services then left. They didn't know what to do because if they went back to their dormitory then that meant they would have to see Peyton; which they didn't want but that was going to happen anyway and then they would see Lucas and Nathan too. Brooke looked at Haley's face and knew that Haley wasn't ready to see her husband or their former best friend yet. It was too soon, but they had to sometime. So Brooke thought the sooner the better.

"Haley we are going to have to face them sometime, you do know that right" Brooke enquired Haley as they got into Brooke's car.

"I know Brooke, but I just don't want to" Haley responded quietly

"Neither do I, but we are leaving so all we have to do is ring the removal people, go back to our dormitory and pack our things. Okay honey?" Brooke told Haley.

Brooke pulled her phone out of her bag and gave it to Haley; Haley then dialled the removal people and asked them to come in 2 hours so they had time to pack everything. Haley hung up and put the phone back in Brooke's bag as they speed off.

20 minutes later Brooke and Haley arrived at the dormitory. Brooke put the key into the lock and opened the door. When they got in, they shut the door behind them and went to their rooms to start packing, there were banging noises come from Brooke's room from where she was throwing things around. Peyton heard all the commotion and went to see what it was at her own risk. Peyton knocked on Brooke's door but she didn't get any answer, so she grabbed the door handle turned it and opened the door to find Brooke sitting on her bed crying; on the floor near her chest of draws was glass smashed on the floor it was the best friend cup that Peyton bought her for her birthday yesterday.

"Hi" Peyton sighed softly

"Where'd you sleep?" Peyton got up and faced Brooke.

"A hotel down the road with Haley" brooked quietly replied

"You see I had the same terrible nightmare that our best friend slept with our boyfriend and then put it on tape, oh right that wasn't a dream was it?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Brooke" Peyton replied

"Why Peyton, why would you do that to us after all we have done for you, uh?" Brooke

"Brooke I-I didn't wish for any of this I wished for Jake" Peyton replied.

"I can't believe you done this to us, you do know we are never going to forgive you for this right?" Brooke questioned her

"I'm so sorry Brooke please let me explain. I was drunk and Lucas was there and I..." Peyton was cut of by Brooke.

"You know what Peyton you are a two face bitch and I never want to see you again okay" Brooke screamed at her

Brooke walked over to her wardrobe and reached for her suitcase, she opened her suitcase and started to pack her things.

"What are you doing Brooke?" Peyton questioned her with a panicked voice

"Well for a fake blond you catch on pretty slow, I'm packing my things then I am leaving and moving into my mum's house with Haley, because we can't stand the sight of you." Brooke fired back at her

"I'm sure we can work this out Brooke" Peyton cried

"No, no we can't; this is one thing we cannot work out" Brooke shouted

"Why? It was a mistake and I regret." Peyton wept

"Because you're a whore and a liar and I hate you" Brooke screeched. "Do you know what Peyton I regret being your best friend because now you have ruined my life and that will never go away."

"I understand but I am so sorry Brooke I didn't mean for it to happen I didn't mean for you find out like this, I didn't even mean to hurt you" Peyton blubbered

"Brooke don't go please" Peyton walked over to Brooke

"I don't want to but I have to, I can't even look at you Peyton" Brooke said while she carried on packing

"Okay stop what do I have to do to stop this? What do I have to do to make this right" Peyton yelled slightly

Brooke looked at Peyton in hatred

"I'll do anything. I just don't want you to go Brooke." Peyton whined

"Do you know what Peyton I loved you and Lucas so much but you both betrayed me and I hate you both for it" Brooke continued

"Brooke" Peyton sighed

"No" Brooke sighed back

"I want you to understand something, as far as I am concerned this friendship is over. And if we never speak again for the rest of our lives, that'll be fine. Brooke wittered.

Brooke picked up her bags and left her room leaving blotchy red eyes Peyton in her room. Haley was in her room packing; Brooke had finished so she went in to help Haley pack. In 20 minutes the removal men would be here to collect their belongs and take them to Brooke's mum's house. Haley was nearly finished; she came across Peyton's best friend present that Peyton brought her for her 18th birthday; it was a cup that had best friends for life written on it. Haley picked up the mug and throw it across the room at the door; Peyton had just walked in as the cup was in the air; Peyton ducked and the mug hit the side of the door frame. Peyton looked down and realised that the mug was the birthday present she gave Haley.

"What do you want?" Haley blurted out after Peyton got up from the floor

"Haley please don't leave. I don't want you too" Peyton walked over to Haley

"Peyton I have to go, I can't stay here in fact I can't even look at you anymore" Haley cried

"Haley listen to me please, I want to explain." Peyton walked slowly over to Haley.

"Peyton we have been friends since we were 3 and you do this to me. Why? You stood up in the church at my wedding and said that there was no reason why we shouldn't get married. That was meant to be the biggest day off my life and it was, but now I realise it was a mistake and I should have listened to Brooke and my parents, I should have listened." Haley yelled as Peyton backed away.

"Haley you looked happy and I didn't want to ruin it for you." Peyton screamed back to Haley trying to convince her.

"I never meant to hurt you, I really didn't" Peyton walked over to Haley.

"I want you to understand something, as far as I am concerned our friendship is over. I want you to know that I loved you and Nathan with all my heart you guys, Brooke and Lucas were the world to me and now you have ruined that so Brooke is the only person I need. I can never forgive you Peyton." Haley looked at Peyton then back down to her bag on the bed.

.............................................................................................................................................

"What have I done Luke, how could I do that to the women I love?" Nathan asked

"Nathan what did you do?" Lucas questioned him curiously

"I kind of slept with Peyton" Nathan retorted back to Lucas

"What did you do Luke?" Nathan walked over to Lucas waiting for his answer

"Ummm, I kind of did the same thing and slept with Peyton, but it was a mistake and I regret it so much. And now Brooke aint talking to me and she is mad and I tried to explain but she doesn't want to listen" Lucas ranted on.

"Same here Luke, Haley won't talk to me either. Well Peyton was their best friend and we betrayed them so much." Nathan slummed down on his bed.

"They are never going to forgive us are they Nate?" Lucas asked

"Don't know we should let them calm down first." Nathan moaned

Nathan and Lucas haven't seen Jake since Brooke's and Haley's birthday nightmare. They were wondering if he knew or if he just stayed at his mum's house for a couple of nights. Nathan heard a van park up outside next doors dormitory. They opened the door and walked out to see what was going on.

.............................................................................................................................................

"Brooke, Haley, wait please don't go." Peyton sobbed as she ran out after them.

"Peyton stop we have to go, we can't stay don't you understand that?" Brooke asked Peyton with water in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Nathan and Lucas paced over to where the girls were standing

"There leaving, there moving into Brooke's mum's house." Peyton told Nathan

"Haley we can sort this out right? We can make this right again." Nathan begged Haley

"Nathan we can never sort this out, there will never be us. As far as I am concerned this marriage is over and like I said before I hate you so much" Nathan's eyes welled up as Haley said those lat words 'I hate you'. Haley was now in her car behind Brooke's.

"Brooke please don't go, I love you so much, it was a mistake and I was drunk" Lucas shouted

"Lucas I love you Lucas and I properly always will but I can never be with you again. When I look at you both all I can see and feel is hatred.

"Brooke I am sorry, I really am." Peyton kept saying as Brooke got into her car.

"Whatever Peyton, you keep saying that but do you mean it?" Brooke turned the engine on and told the removal men that she and Haley are ready to go.

"Haley also turned her engine on and drove off towards Brooke's mum's house

Peyton turned around after Haley and Brooke had gone and ran inside and slammed the door shut after her. She went to her room and lay on her bed thinking of what she had done and why she did it knowing the consequences. She had no one; well that's what she believed anyway. Everyone saw here as a slut and a whore; that thinks she doesn't care about anyone but herself and she knew that she did care but she was drunk and that's what she kept telling herself. Peyton was dreading Monday morning when she would have to face everyone including her former best friends.

.............................................................................................................................................

The next morning Brooke was up at 6:00 she couldn't sleep. She woke Haley up at 8:00 so they could sort out what to do. Normally they would go out shopping with Peyton and the guys but this year it was different; their birthday nightmare turned everything upside down.

"Haley do you want to go shopping so we can get new cloths to ware to school?" Brooke smirked at the mirror in front of her as she waited for Haley's answer.

"Yeah ok Brooke, let me just blow dry my hair and get dressed then we can go okay?" Haley hollered over the gushing water from the shower.

Haley got out of the shower and walked over to her wardrobe to get dressed. Haley wore a blue halter neck top with a blue skirt and black heels. Brooke wore a pink halt neck top and a pink skirt with pink heels. They looked fabulous. Haley got the blow dryer from the socket and started to blow dry her hair. They were ready at 10:00; they grabbed their car keys and left. Haley jumped into her car and Brooke jumped in to hers. They were planning to get the new latest cars out, because they were bored of their other ones. Their first stop was Dan's car company. Brooke and Haley sold their cars to him then got 1 red and 1 blue convertible Ferraris. They got their keys and left the store within seconds, they were on a role. They let all their worries out and had fun. They went o all the cloths shops and brought at least an outfit from every shop in tree hill. They went for something to eat then went home and unpacked their things. Brooke and Haley were dreading going to school because they didn't want to face their cheating ex boyfriend and husband and their backstabbing ex best friend.

.............................................................................................................................................

Peyton got up at 12:00 because she didn't go to sleep until 6:00 in the morning. Normally Haley, Brooke and I go shopping at 10:00 and shop till we drop, Peyton thought to herself. Peyton got up out of her bed and went to have a shower. She still felt dirty. Peyton spent half hour in the shower until she realised that she had to get out and go get dressed. Peyton's phone began to ring and she felt a little bit of hope thinking it was Brooke or Haley but when she got to her phone the call ID said Jake.

"Hi Jake, how are you? Where you been?" Peyton asked

"I have been working and I am alright thank you." Jake replied

"What about you Peyt, how are you?" Jake asked

"I am terrible, Brooke, Haley and I had a massive fight at their birthday party on Friday and now they won't talk to me. " Peyton ranted

"Off course they will, give them time to calm down. What was it about anyway Peyton?" Jake asked

"Don't worry, we'll talk when I see you okay, Jake I have to go, I am kind of busy sorry" Peyton said

"It okay beautiful, see you tomorrow at school okay." Jake said

"Okay Jake bye." Peyton hung up.

Peyton picked up her phone and texted Brooke. The text said: _**Hi Brooke, I am sorry for what happened. I am also sorry for ruining Haley's and your birthday party. I just spoke to Jake and no one has told him what had happened. We are going to speak at school tomorrow. I told Jake that Haley, you and I had a massive fight but I didn't tell him what it was about. I guess I was scared that he would hate me like you and Haley do. I do love you guys so much and I always will. Love you lots Peyton.**___Peyton sent the message and waited for a reply. Peyton really did love Brooke and Haley and she knew that this would never go away. Brookes phone beep and she knew she had a message. When Brooke opened the text she read it, Brooke replied and it read: _**Peyton we asked you why you did this to us and all you say was that you were sorry and that it was a mistake. We know it was a mistake, but it still happened. You should have told Jake because then it saves him the humiliation at school tomorrow. Jake is actually lucky because Haley and I found out at our big 18**__**th**__** birthday bash that you organised for us, we had to see it on tape with everyone else. We were meant to be best friends and now look at us. We helped you through your mum's death and your dad never being around and this is how you repay us. Well thanks for nothing Peyt. Love Brooke. P.S. like I said I loved you and Lucas and now I hate you both. Sorry doesn't mean anything to Haley and me anymore**__**. **_Peyton felt gob smacked as she finished reading Brooke's text. Peyton replied to Brooke's text with tears strolling down her face. It said: _**So Brooke, Haley, you and I can't get over this ever. We are best friends. I miss and love you guys so much. I'm sorry. Maybe we can get together before school tomorrow and sort this out. Love you loads Peyton. **_ Peyton sent the message and was hoping that Brooke and Haley would meet her before school tomorrow to talk. Peyton's phone beeped. Peyton answered it eagerly wanting to know if they agreed. The text said: _**Yes Peyton we can never get passed this okay. Peyton we don't want to see you before school because we know that we'll see you in school any way. We were best friend but not anymore. You could never sort this out with us because this is a big deal. Love Brooke. **_Peyton cried harder and didn't know what to do. Peyton grabbed her car keys and went for a drive. Peyton wanted to go and see Haley and Brooke but she also didn't want to course any more damage so she left it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. __

Nathan and Lucas were sitting on their beds thinking about the girls they love and thinking how messed up all of this is. They wanted Brooke and Haley back but they would never listen to them. Nathan heard a ringing noise it was his phone; Nathan quickly jumped up to see if it was Haley. When Nathan got to his phone it wasn't Haley he didn't even recognise the number.

"Hello" Nathan whispered down the phone

"Is this Nathan Scott" a voice replied

"Yes this is he" Nathan said

"This is Doctor Martin from tree hill hospital" Nathan dropped to the floor because he thought that something happened to Haley.

"What's happened is Haley okay?" Nathan stuttered down the phone crying

"It's your uncle copper, he is in attentive care; he had a car accident and he is in a really bad condition" The doctor carried on.

"Thank you for ringing me to let me know I will be there as soon as possible" Nathan told the doctor has he rung up.

Nathan flipped his phone down and grabbed his car keys. "Luke come with me its uncle copper, his in hospital. I need to get there now." Nathan explained

Lucas and Nathan ran to Nathan's car. Peyton saw Nathan crying and automatically fault it was Haley.

"Nathan what's wrong? Is it Haley?" Peyton asked

"No, my uncle copper has been rushed into hospital. He had a car accident and the doctor said he is in a really bad condition." Nathan explained to Peyton

"OMG Nathan I am so sorry. I'll come up the hospital with you." Peyton said

Nathan and Lucas got into Nathan's car and Peyton got into her car and they went to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Lucas rang Haley but got her answering machine _**congratulations you have reached Haley James, I can't get to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I want too. Beep: Haley its Lucas I know you don't want to speak or see Nathan and I but Copper is in hospital and he is in a bad way the doctors have told Nathan that copper is in attentive care. Nathan and I are on our way to the hospital now. When you get this come to the hospital as soon as possible okay.**_ Lucas hung up. When they got to the hospital Nathan, Lucas and Peyton rushed to the reception to ask where copper was. They went to coppers room and saw Cooper lying on the bed with wires everywhere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Haley's phone bleeped and she noticed that she had a miss call from Lucas and he left a voice mail. Haley listened to Lucas's voice mail that he left and panicked rushed to her eyes and tears started to form. Haley didn't know what to do. Haley froze in fear to hear that Copper was hurt.

"Haley, what's wrong? Haley." Brooke asked

"It's Copper, his in hospital. Lucas said that he it is really bad way and I should go up there." Haley cried

Haley decided to go the hospital to see Copper; she knew that she would see Nathan but, Copper was in hospital and that's all that mattered to her. Haley asked Brooke to go with her and she agreed. Brooke grabbed her keys and told Haley that she would drive. Haley and Brooke got into Brooke's car and drove towards the hospital. When they got there they asked a nurse where Copper was.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where Copper is please." Haley asked

"Are you family?" the nurse replied

"Yeah we are" Haley walked the way that the nurse pointed

Haley and Brooke followed the directions that the nurse gave them. When they reached Coppers room they were shocked to see Peyton and Nathan hugging beside Copper.

"Uh um" Haley sighed as she walked towards Copper

"Haley, hi that wasn't what it looked like. Peyton was just comforting me." Nathan said

"I don't care what you to where doing; I am only here for Copper and your mum Nathan. Okay." Haley replied.

"I-I'm going to go and get a coffee; do you want one Hales?" Brooke requested towards Haley.

"Yes please a strong one please." Haley told Brooke

"Okay be back in 10 okay Hales." Brooke alleged

Brooke went to get coffee for her and Haley. Brooke needed to get out of there because looking at Peyton made her vomit. Brooke couldn't stand Peyton ever since she found out the truth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Brooke walked into the cafeteria to only find Lucas sitting at a table reading a newspaper. Lucas spotted Brooke and got up from the table to go talk to her. Brooke glanced at Lucas as he started to walk over.

"Hey Brooke, are you okay?" Lucas asked

"I would be if you and Peyton left me alone." Brooke replied.

"Brooke I can't, I love you so much and I need you Brooke." Lucas continued

"Lucas listen to me and listen to me good, when I said leave me alone I meant leave me alone. Lucas when I look at you all I see is hatred." Brooke told Lucas with hatred in her eyes.

Lucas quickly leaned in and gave Brooke a kiss on the lips. Brooke pushed Lucas off and slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Brooke shrieked at Lucas

"Well I wanted to show you how I feel…" Lucas was cut off by Brooke.

"Lucas I know how you feel, but I don't want you. Lucas I can't trust you anymore especially with my friends." Brooke butted in.

"Brooke we can start over." Lucas grabbed hold of Brooke's hand and kissed it.

Brooke pulled her hand away from Lucas and looked at his blue eyes. Brooke had fallen in love with Lucas a year and half ago and now the love for him was slowly disappearing. Brooke knew she would always love Lucas but she just secretly wished that all of this was a nightmare that she could wake up from, but she realised she was never going to wake up from reality. Lucas looked back at Brooke's glittery brown eyes and wished that he never slept with her best friend and he especially wished Brooke never found out. All Lucas wanted was to get back to normal have his girlfriend back and everything would be okay. Lucas knew Brooke wasn't going to forgive him for this and that crushed Lucas to pieces.

"Lucas we could never be together ever again" Brooke circled round Lucas and walked over to the counter to pay for the coffees. "Lucas I want you to understand something okay, me and you will never be us again; this relationship we once had is over for ever. Prom is a week away and I am going to go and find someone else to go with okay, you do the same." Brooke paid for the coffees then left the cafeteria.

Lucas was stunned at what Brooke just told him. He never thought that Brooke would go prom with someone else and not him. Brooke walked back up to Coppers room and so did Lucas.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley sat beside Copper and put some head phones on him so Copper could listen to something while he was unconscious. Nathan and Peyton looked at Haley. Nathan stood up and paced himself in the direction of Haley.

"Haley, your still going to the prom with me right?" Nathan asked

"Are you kidding me Nathan, you think that after you slept with my backstabbing two faced ex best friend that I would still go prom with you." Haley laughed bitterly

"No Nathan, I am so not going prom with you. I am going to find a new date and you can find someone else too or better yet how about you take Peyton as you took her virginity. Jake should of been the one to do that but instead it was you my husband." Haley continued

"I don't want to go with Peyton, I told you it was a mistake and I know Jake should of been the one to take Peyton's virginity. I want to go to prom with you Haley." Nathan snapped

"Well you should have thought about that before you screwed by best friend uh? Haley screamed at Nathan.

"Is everything okay in here?" the nurse asked as she walked pass

"Yeah everything's fine thank you." Haley replied.

Brooke walked in and glared at Haley and Nathan. Brooke was wondering what was going on.

"Do you know what, I am leaving I'll come to see Copper tomorrow."Haley walked out of the room and grabbed Brooke's arm on the way.

"What was going on?" Brooke asked Haley as they approached the elevator.

"Well Nathan asked me if I was still going prom with him, he had the nerve Brooke." Haley ranted on.

"I know. I saw Lucas in the cafeteria. I told him that our relationship was over for good and that he can go and find another date for prom because I am so not going with him." Brooke replied


	5. Prom Promises

**Chapter 5 – Prom Promises**

It was the week of prom; Brooke and Haley haven't got dates anymore and needed to find some. Brooke and Haley got up at 7:00 to get ready for school. If they wanted to find dates they had to look fabulous. Haley strutted over to her wardrobe and picked out a beautiful outfit. Haley picked out a brown halter neck top with a Whit skinny jeans and black heels, she looked awesome. Brooke also picked out an outfit from her wardrobe. She is wearing a blue low cut halter neck top with a white skinny jeans and white wedges.

"Brooke are you ready yet? I got to get to Karen's cafe to get a coffee I am parched." Haley shouted up to Brooke.

"Yeah I'll be down in two seconds okay?" Brooke yelled back to Haley.

Brooke came running down the stairs. It was their first day at school after their nightmare of a party. Haley and Brooke were not looking forward to this day but it had to come eventually. Normally Peyton, Brooke and Haley would go to Karen's cafe to grab a coffee to go, and then they would go to school laughing and joking together. Haley's and Brooke's birthday nightmare changed everyone's life for the worst. Haley grabbed her car keys and Brooke grabbed hers. They left the house and got into their cars and left for Karen's cafe. When they arrived at the cafe they got two coffees to go then left for the one place they called hell, (school). They appeared at school, both girls pulled up in the cheerleaders car park where their names where. They got out of their cars and strolled to the front entrance of the school.

"Brooke, you sure we can do this?" Haley asked.

"Off course we can. They hurt us. We didn't do anything to them okay honey." Brooke replied.

Brooke and Haley walked into the school. It seemed that everyone had forgotten their nightmare of a birthday. No one mentioned it and no one laughed at them. Haley and Brooke cat walked to their lockers. The lockers went in this sequence, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and then Jake. Nathan, Lucas and Peyton were at the lockers already.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas waved as Brooke approached her locker.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke replied

"Brooke, can we at least be friends?" Lucas asked

"No Lucas we can never be friends. Ever." Brooked sighed quietly trying not to make a scene.

"Haley, are you okay?" Nathan asked

"Well Nathan no I am not okay."Haley put her books into her locker and slammed her locker door.

"Why, what's wrong Haley."Nathan responded

"Well Nathan I have to see you and that whore 5 days a week. Nathan I was happy until you and that slut had to ruin it. I want a divorce Nathan." Haley shrieked

"No Haley, we have to try and sort this out. It can't be over yet. I need you. We can work through anything."Nathan grabbed Haley's hand

"Nathan get off of me, don't cause a scene. We can't sort this out. And we are over for good okay. I don't need you Nathan and I never will. I want a divorce. I wanted a bloody divorce." Haley calmly said.

Two handsome guys came up behind Brooke and Haley and went to their locker that was four lockers away from them.

"Ummm, who are they Haley; I've never seen them around before. How about we go and introduce ourselves." Brooke asked Haley as she shut her locker and locked it.

"Yeah how about we do that." Haley replied. "Now get off of me Nathan." Nathan let go of Haley.

Brooke and Haley circled around Nathan and Lucas; they then walked towards the two handsome guys.

"Hi, are you new around here?"Brooke asked the brown haired guy.

"Yeah, just transferred." The guy replied to Brooke.

"What's your name?" Brooke asked him again

"Chase, Chase Adams." Chase replied.

"Oh okay mines Brooke, Brooke Davis.

"You're pretty Brooke, as anyone ever told you that?" Chase continued.

"I've heard it a couples of time" Brooke slyly replied

Haley walked towards the boy with blonde and spiky hair. Before Haley could get to him, he had already turned towards her noticing her in a second. Wow! The boy thought as he saw her walking towards him he thought he was dreaming. No one like that would give him the time of day.

"Hey handsome, what's your name?" Haley said with a bedazzling smile

"Uh uh um... Chris Keller" Chris replied he couldn't believe he just made an idiot of himself.

"Well Chris Keller, I have never seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

"Actually yeah I am. I came here with my best friend Chase. We just moved from Beverly hill high." Chris said starting to feel comfortable around this beautiful girls presents. Haley started to lean close to Chris, suddenly Chris's heart started to beat 100 beats per hour

"Well Chris, best friend of Chase and from Beverly hill high would you like me to show you around?" Haley whispered into Chris's ear.

"That would be good" Chris replied enthusiastically

Haley turned around to walk with Chris around the school when she bumped into something hard and muscular. It was Nathan!

"What the hell Nathan." Haley shrieked at him

"Sorry didn't see…" Nathan stopped as he saw a guy with Haley.

"You alright Haley?" Chris asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Haley replied

"Who's this hales?" Nathan looked at the guy in disgust.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Chris, Chris Keller." Chris told Nathan

Chris held his hand out to shake Nathan's put Nathan just looked at him. Okay maybe they don't hand shake here in tree hill, Chris thought to himself.

"Haley, come over here." Brooke stood next to Chase waving in Haley's direction

Haley and Chris spotted Brooke and Chase. They circled around Nathan and walked over to where they were standing.

"Chase this is my best friend Haley, Haley this is new comer Chase." Brooke introduced Haley to Chase.

"Nice to meet you Chase." Haley said shaking Chase's hand.

"Brooke, Chris is new here too; Chris and Chase have just transferred from Beverly hill high." Haley told Brooke

"Oh okay. Too new hot cuties. Wow the world does love us after all Hales." Brooke looked in Peyton's direction and gave her one dirty look. If looks could kill, Lucas and Nathan would be digging Peyton's grave right now.

"So boys you want a tour round the school?" Haley asked

"Yeah okay girls. We would like that." Chase responded.

Haley and Brooke showed Chase and Chris around the school. They walked passed a poster that said 'prom on Friday. Don't miss it, come alone or with a date; it doesn't matter.'

Chase and Chris wanted to ask Brooke and Haley to prom but they weren't sure if they already had dates or they were seeing someone.

.............................................................................................................................................

2 days into the week and Chase had made up his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Brooke and how she makes him feel when she smiles at him and shows her dimples. Every time Brooke walks through the court yard his heart would stop, or when she walked into the gym a smile would appear on Chase's face. She was his pretty girl. Chase knew, he knew that he was going to ask Brooke to prom.

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing on Friday?" Chase asked

"I am going to prom like everyone else." Brooke replied

"Who you going with pretty girl?" Chase asked Brooke

"No one I haven't been asked yet" Brooke answered back.

"Well would you like to attend prom with me Brooke Davis?" Chased asked again

"Yes I would love to go to prom with the sexiest boy in tree hill." Brooke replied happily.

"Thank you Brooke for making my day even happier." Chase placed a kiss on Brooke's lips. He took her by surprise. Brooke was blown away by Chase's kiss and kissed him back. The kiss deepened; Chases was begging Brooke's lips to give him entrance and she gladly accepted. Brooke broke away from Chase's lips and took a breath.

"Wow. What was that for?" Brooke gasped as she was still trying to get her breath back.

"Well you accepted to go to prom with me so I thought that I'll treat you" Chase replied

"Wow that was brilliant Chase." Brooke told Chase.

"I'll be seeing you Brooke Davis." Chase whispered as he walked away.

Brooke stood still on the same spot watching as her prom date walked away.

.............................................................................................................................................

It has been 2 days since Chris met Haley. Chris was debating whether to ask Haley to prom or not. Chris liked Haley a lot but he didn't know if she was already with someone. Whenever Haley came into Chris's sight she brightened up his day; or when she touched him he gets a tingling feeling. Chris was standing at his locker and saw Haley walk out of the tutor room so Chris thought this was his chance to ask her.

"Haley, can we talk for a minute please?" Chris asked

"Yeah of course we can, what's up?" Haley shut the tutor centre's door and faced Chris.

"Well I wanted to know if you would consider going to prom with me on Friday." Chris asked

"Yeah I would love to go prom with you Chris." Haley replied.

"That's great okay, well Hales I have to go but call you later okay." Chris alleged

"Okay Chris." Haley replied. Haley was standing there looking into Chris's sparkling blue eyes. Chris leaned in to kiss Haley; Haley also leaned in and their lips clashed. Their kiss deepened and Haley couldn't believe how good Chris was at kissing. Haley pulled away to catch some air. Wow that was fantastic Haley thought to herself as Chris walked away.

.............................................................................................................................................

The last bell rang to signalise that the school day over. Brooke and Haley had to stay behind for another hour for cheer practice. Chase and Chris had to stay behind for another hour for basketball practice. Brooke and Haley went to the girl's locker room straight after the bell rang. Brooke got changed into a blue top and pink tight shorts with her tennis white trainers. Haley changed into a yellow top with white tight shorts and white tennis trainers. They grabbed their pom poms and went to the gym to stretch. All the girls were already in the gym stretching; Brooke and Haley were the last ones to arrive at the gym. The gym doors clashed open and in walked Brooke and Haley. They could feel all eyes were on them and they loved it.

All the boys loved watching the girl in their tight shorts, jumping up and down especially Brooke and Haley as they were now single.

"Right girls get up and into a line" Brooke instructed the cheerleaders.

Chase ran pass Brooke dribbling the basketball against the shinny gym floor. Brooke looked at Chase and smiled. He circled round Brooke twice before he shot the ball in the net.

"Hey pretty girl" Chase ran towards whitey before Brooke could answer him.

"Brooke that guy is really into you isn't her?" Haley asked her

"I guess he is." Brooke replied

Brooke looked over at chase and smiled showing him her cute dimples that he loved about her. Chase winked at Brooke and turned round to face Chris.

An hour was nearly up and the girls were practising the routine over and over again making sure that they got it right.

"Right girls we have 5 minutes left before practice is over you girls can take a break now. Good work today ladies I'm proud off you." Brooke announce to the girls.

5 minutes was over and the girls were heading for the locker room when Chase grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her into the hall out of sight from everyone expect from one person and one person only. Lucas.

"Chase what are you doing I need to get my things?" Brooke hesitated.

"It's okay this will only take to seconds." Chase told Brooke.

"What will?" Brooke questioned him

"This" Chase said as he clashed lips with Brooke's. The kiss deepened at took longer that they fought. Chase's tongue was begging Brooke for entrance which Brooke quickly granted; she put her arms around Chase's head and enjoyed the moment. Chase was sliding his hand up and down Brooke's legs and Brooke slid her hand up Chase's top. They were getting into the moment and for a minute they forgot where they were at school.

Lucas was watching Brooke and Chase from round the corner. He was angry with Chase moving on to his girl and he was angry with Brooke for moving on so quickly. _So I didn't mean anything to her for the past year and half, we weren't meant to be were we._ Lucas thought to his self.

Brooke and Chase broke apart after 5 whole minutes of kissing.

"OMG I need to go and get my things and you mister need to go and get washed and dressed okay?" Brooke yelled slightly happy as she was.

"Can we hook up tonight, Miss Davis?" Chase asked

"Yeah of course we can." Brooke replied.

"Brooke"

"Yeah"

"Would you do me the honour and be my girlfriend." Chase asked a shock Brooke.

"Ermm, I'm sorry Chase but I need to think about it." Brooke replied as she walked in to the locker room to be greeted by Haley.

"Brooke where have you been?" Haley walked over to her locker and opened it.

"I was with Chase." Brooke responded as she also opened her locker to put her pom poms in it.

"Really and..." Haley said all excited.

"Well we kissed really passionately then he asked me a question and I just walked away and in here." Brooke replied

"Well what did he ask you Brookie?" Haley questioned Brooke.

"He asked if we could hang out and I said yes." Brooke answered her

"Well then what's the problem?" Haley asked again

"He asked me to be his girlfriend after that. I just froze Haley. I didn't know what to do" Brooke explained.

"Oh I see, why did you freeze Brooke?" Haley enquired

"I don't know, I guess it's because Lucas and I had been dating for a year and a half and now we aint even speaking. So when Chase asked me I got scared." Brooke quite told Haley.

"Well go and speak to him and tell him everything." Haley instructed Brooke.

"Okay that's what I'm going to do. Thanks Haley. I love you tutor girl." Brooke said to Haley.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley walked out of the locker room to find Chris waiting for her. Haley had agreed to Chris's date. As Haley and Chris walked out of the school doors they bumped into Haley's husband Nathan Scott. Nathan stopped Haley from leaving with Chris.

"Haley how about we hang out like we used too?" Nathan asked as Haley tried to walk pass him.

"Nathan I don't want to go anywhere with you." Haley replied

"Haley I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you please Haley." Nathan shouted as Haley orbited around him and walked off with Chris.

Nathan stood still at the same place as he watched Haley laughing and joking with another guy into the distance. _I've lost her but; I'm going to keep trying _Nathan thought to himself.

Chris stopped in his tracks. He looked at Haley and gave a weak smile. Oh no what's wrong with him Haley thought to herself?

"Haley are you going out with that guy we just passed?"

"No Chris, alright we are married but then at mine and Brooke's birthday party that our former best friend threw for us I found out that he and cheated on me and tapped it, I saw the tape in front of everyone. He slept with her before our wedding but, I didn't know. He cheated on me with my best friend Peyton and I don't want him back ever. So now he is trying to get me back. I'll understand if you don't want the hassle and don't want to hang out with me." Haley stopped to grab her breath back.

Chris grabbed Haley's hand and looked into her brown eyes.

"Wow Haley I can't believe your best friend done that to you. She aint a friend if she can do that to you Haley. Haley I like you so much so I wouldn't dream of leaving you now." Chris repiled

"I like you too Chris, let's go." Haley said grabbing Chris's hand and walking to her car.


	6. Kindly Kidnapped

**Chapter 6**

The night of prom arose; Brooke and Haley were looking forward to it. They had their perfect dates and their gorgeous dresses. Haley and Brooke were both scared they didn't want to muck up their chances with Chase and Chris. Brooke was getting ready, she had a shower, and she brushed her teeth twice and flossed, she was now putting her dress on while Haley was in the bathroom supplying her makeup, she already done everything else. Brooke looked at the time it was 7:45 the guys were picking them up at 8:00 in a stretch limo they were are going all together.

"Haley, you done yet I have 20 minutes to put my makeup on and finish doing my hair?" Brooke shouted through the bathroom door

"Yeah I'm coming out now." Haley opened the bathroom door and let Brooke use the bathroom.

"Haley you look fantastic." Brooke said as she walked into the bathroom

"So do you Brookie, I love you so much you know that." Haley walked over to the mirror to have a look.

"Yeah I know I love you too Hales." Brooke shut the bathroom door.

8:00 approached, Brooke and Haley were in the front room waiting for Chase and Chris. There was a knock at the door. Haley and Brooke were so excited. They jumped up from the settee and looked in the mirror one last time before opening the door. They opened the door to find it wasn't their dates it was their worst nightmare. Lucas and Nathan.

.............................................................................................................................................

Chris And Chase were still going around town waiting to get a call from Brooke telling him that they are ready but, they got lost.

"Hey Chase do you know where we are?" Chris asked

"Nope I think where lost Chris." Chase replied.

"What, we have to go and pick up the girls and now you're telling me that were lost." Chris was panicking

"Chris calm down man we are going to be fine." Chase replied

"Excuse me lady, do you know where Karen's cafe is?" Chase asked the nearest lady

"Yeah, it is down the street to the left then round the corner then turns right and then left when you have reached the church Karen's cafe is on the right." The lady told them

"Thanks." Chris replied.

Chase and Chris drove off in the car and headed in the directions the lady had given them before they knew it they were at Karen's cafe.

.............................................................................................................................................

Nathan and Lucas barged into Brooke's and Haley's house. They grabbed the girls and went towards the basement. Peyton was already in there.

"Lucas get off me." Brooke yelled

"No not until you calm down." Lucas responded

"Fine." Brooke told him. Brooke calm down so Lucas let go off her.

"Nathan get the fuck off me before I hurt you." Haley screamed

"That's not very nice now Haley." Nathan replied

"No Nathan what's not nice is you cheating on me with one of my best friend, getting married to me knowing you cheated on me isn't nice and taping it but not throwing the tape away was defiantly not nice Nathan." Haley roared

"Haley I am so sorry, I am." Peyton bellowed.

"Yeah so am I Peyton for trusting you and for being your best friend." Haley hollered.

"How did you get down here anyway Peyton?" Brooke enquired

"You always leave a key under your pot, so I got in about 20 minutes ago." Peyton responded

"Old habits die hard" Haley and Brooke laughed as soon as Peyton started to chuckle Haley and Brooke stopped.

"What do you guys want with us? All we want to do is go prom with our dates and live happy lives since you all tried to ruin them." Haley screeched

"We want you to forgive us, we want you back...." Lucas got cut off my Brooke.

"You want us back, do you? You want us to forgive you? And you think this is how you're gonna do it uh." Brooke barked at all of them.

"If it's any consolation you look gorgeous Brooke." Lucas slyly said.

"Haley you look fantastic too." Nathan said walking up to her.

"Yeah I do Nathan and you don't get to have me. So back off. "Haley circled round Nathan and walked towards Peyton. Peyton stood there looking Haley in the eye. Haley punched Peyton in the face and then walked the opposite way.

"What was that for Haley?" Peyton cried

"Well, a whore doesn't deserve to go to prom looking like everything is okay." Haley replied.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other like they had a plan.

"Luke, you know you said that you love me and you didn't mean to hurt me." Brooke trotted on

"Yeah I do Brooke. I really love you."

"Do you Lucas? Do you love me?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I do."

"Then let me go please. I'll forgive you and we can try again if you let me go."

"I can't Brooke, I'm sorry."

"I thought you said you loved me."

"I do."

"Then let me go, I'll make it up to you."

"Okay. You can go."

Brooke walked to the stairs of the basement and waited for Haley. Brooke looked at Haley and gave her the nod.

"Guys, Brooke gave Haley the nod" Peyton muttered to Lucas and Nathan.

"What's the nod?" Nathan mumbled back to Peyton

"It's a lets flirt out of here nod." Peyton replied

"Well it's not going to work on me." Nathan told Peyton feeling confident

"What you doing Luke?"

"I am letting the love of my life go free."

"Nathan, could you let me go please." Haley said looking into his eyes.

"I can't, I'm sorry Haley but I need you to forgive me first." Nathan said looking away from Haley

"So let me get this straight. You held me hostage so I would forgive you and Peyton for sleeping with each other and taping it then embarrassing me in front of everyone." Haley got closer to Nathan

"Yeah Haley I did." Nathan replied silently to Haley

"Fine so be it Nathan." Haley touches Nathan's cheek. "Let me go please and I'll make it up to you, I promise." Haley whispered into Nathan's ear

Nathan could smell Haley's perfume on him he could feel her breath on his neck. All Nathan wants is for him and Haley to get back together and be like they used to. Haley could never forgive Nathan and Brooke could never forgive Lucas. Brooke and Haley will never forgive Peyton ever.

"Okay Haley, you can go. I'm sorry for ruining your night." Nathan told Haley as she ran towards Brooke and up the stairs to the front door.

Peyton was still on the floor not daring to get up in case she ended up back on the floor. Once Haley and Brooke left Peyton got up from the floor and look at Nathan and Lucas in disgust.

"What, they forgave us so we let them leave." Lucas said

"No they didn't, you idiot. Do you think that they would forgive you that easy Luke?"

"Yeah I do, she did forgive me didn't she Peyton?" Lucas asked hopefully

"No Luke she didn't she just puppy eyed her way out of here." Peyton replied angrily

"What about Haley she promised me that she'll make it up to me?" Nathan was heading towards the stairs.

"No Nathan, Haley just flirted her way off of this one. Sorry Nate." Peyton followed Nathan up stairs and to the front door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase and Chris finally turned up at Brooke and Haley's house. Brooke and Haley were waiting on their porch. They saw Chase's car pulling up in the drive way.

"Sorry were late girls, we were told to drive round until we got called which we never did. Then we got lost and now were 45 minutes late. Sorry." Chris was explaining as Haley and Brooke.

"It's okay we had an adventurous beginning to the night anyway." Haley sarcastically told Chris.

Chase drove off towards the prom at school as Nathan, Lucas and Peyton came out off Brooke and Haley's front door. Nathan, Lucas and Peyton jumped into Nathan's car and drove after Haley and Brooke. Chase, Brooke, Chris and Haley got to prom and walked in the entrance. Peyton, Lucas and Nathan got to prom shortly after. Chase and Chris got the girls a drink before they started dancing. Chase and Chris came back from getting the drinks, and then they asked the girls to dance. They all got up and began to dance.

When Nathan and Lucas got into the prom entrance they looked for Brooke and Haley. Nathan saw Haley and sped up to her. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off of the dance floor.

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude but, is it okay if I talk to my wife please? Nathan asked Chris while looking at Haley.

"Yeah, okay." Chris looked confused. _I thought they were separated that's what Haley told me. I thought he cheated on her. Oh I get it I'm just her rebound. Well no I'm not going to let that happen, defiantly not after last time. Chris thought to himself as he watched Nathan and Haley struggle to the side of the room._

Nathan dragged Haley to the side of the room; Haley was struggling in Nathan's hand.

"Let go off me you idiot." Haley whispered angrily

"You lied to me." Nathan flatly said to an agitated Haley.

"Ohhh I get it you don't like being lied to do you? Well you know how it feels now Nathan." Haley asked Nathan. "I don't like getting lied to, but oh wait you did lie to me and you cheated on me at the same time Nathan." Haley continued. Nathan started to twist his fingers he was getting nervous.

"Anyway what did I lie about?" Haley questioned Nathan.

"Well when we were back at your place you told me that you forgave me, you said that you'll make it up to me, you promised Haley." Nathan slightly yelled

"Liked you promised to be faithful to me, like you promised to love me forever." Haley walked back to the dance floor leaving Nathan staring at her with Chris.

"What was that about?" Chris asked Haley

"Nothing just Nathan being a jackass as usual." Haley replied looking at Nathan.

"Haley you told me that you and Nathan are separated..."

"We are..."

"Then why did he drag you off of the dance floor and to the corner?" Chris questioned Haley.

"Because he..." Haley got cut off by Chris with another question.

"I thought he cheated on you with one off your best friend?" Chris asked Haley again.

"He did." Haley replied all confused with the questions

"Fine okay Haley, I just hope I am not a rebound because I know what that feels like and I hated it the first time okay." Chris whispered to Haley seriously.

"I like you more than that Chris; I have strong feelings for you that I thought I could never have after Nathan cheated on me." Haley replied to Chris with a smile on her face.

.............................................................................................................................................

Brooke was sitting on Chase's lap at their table. Lucas had spotted them from the entrance. Lucas paced up to Brooke and Chase. Chase looked at Lucas in a funny way.

"What do you want Scott?" chase demanded

"I wanted to talk to Brooke in private please." Lucas asked looking into Brooke's eyes, but giving chase a disgusted look

Brooke got off of Chase's lap and walked with Lucas. They ended up in the corridor.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked

"You owe me." Lucas replied.

"I owe you for what? Sleeping with my best friend." Brooke answered back

"No. You said that you would make it up to me if I let you go, you said you forgive me." Lucas slightly raised his voice.

"You're an idiot Lucas; do you think I would forgive you just like that after what you had done to me? I can never forgive you Lucas. I hate you so much." Brooke bellowed.

Brooke walked away before Lucas could reply. Lucas watched Brooke walk away and sit back onto Chase's lap. Lucas knew Brooke meant what she said, but he also knew that he would keep trying. _If only she would just forgive me, then we could go from there. I am so sorry that I hurt the girl I love. I love her so much and now she won't talk to me. We were so in love and now she's telling me that she hates me._ Lucas thought to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

It was 12:00 at night and everyone was heading to a party at Felix's house. Brooke and Haley weren't going to go to the party but, Chase and Chris persuaded them to tag along. Nathan and Lucas over heard them so decided to go as well.

When Chase and Chris arrived at the party with their dates they went straight to the dance floor and began to dance. Peyton was there with a random guy and looked over at Brooke and Haley. Peyton wanted to go over to them and apologise over and over again, but she knew better than that. _I need them to forgive me; I want them to forgive me. At the same time I don't want two more bruises and those bruises only will be from Brooke! Who knows how many Haley has given me and will give me if I even breathe near her? I have no one else, both my mum's died my dad is always away at work; their all that I had and know they are avoiding me and probably will never talk to me again. _Peyton thought to herself. Brooke and Haley headed towards the stairs and up to the bathroom, Peyton saw them leaving the dance floor and decided to take the risks and followed them..

Haley and Brooke were pulled into a bedroom.

"Hey, get off of me Peyton." Brooke yelled

"Let go, I need the toilet." Haley shouted

"No you two are both going to listen to me. Okay." Peyton replied to both of them. "I need you forgive me. I need us to be friends again. I have no one…." Peyton was cut off my Haley's comment.

"Well you should have thought of that before you had sex with my husband and Brooke's boyfriend." Haley barked

"I know and I'm so sorry. I said I was sorry and you know what you did. You punched me Haley, Brooke you punched me and called me a whore." Peyton slightly screeched at her two shocked ex best friends.

"ha ha you think that was the worst of it? I could of killed you if Brooke didn't stop me in the bedroom at the old apartment" Haley whispered in amazement, she meant what she said she could of done life lasting damage.

Before Peyton could reply Brooke spoke up.

"Well like we said, sorry doesn't mean anything Peyton cause you hurt us so bad and we thought a best friends trust is meant to mean something, but I guess to you it means nothing." Brooke roared at a crying Peyton.

"Brooke….Haley......" Peyton started

"No Peyton, I need you to remember something okay, when Haley and I were leaving; on that day I told you that our friendship was over and that you could never get it back, well I meant it Peyton, I don't know about Haley but I never want to have this conversation again okay. Bye Peyton. I loved you so much I though off you as a little sister but know I think of you as a whore." Brooke told Peyton before circling around her and walking out of the room.

"Haley, please…." Peyton stated

"Peyton I wish I could forgive for what you did, but I can't. When I look at you all I can see are you and Nathan laughing at me, while you're under Nathan. I also see a bitch that hurt me. I thought our friendship meant something but, by the looks of it, it doesn't mean a thing to you because you would have never done that to me. Ever." Haley walked to the door and looked back at Peyton. "I know you are sorry Peyton but we could never be friends again. I loved you just like Brooke did." Haley opened the door of the bedroom and walked out snapping the door closed after her.

Peyton slammed down on the bed; she crawled up into a ball and started to cry hard. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she was never going to give up on their friendship.


	7. You Don’t Deserve Another Chance

**Chapter 7 – You Don't Deserve Another Chance **

It was another day at school and Peyton still tried with Brooke and Haley. Haley had to tutor Peyton at lunch time; Haley was dreading it because she knew Peyton would try and reason with her again. It was now registration time, Chase and Chris met the girls at their lockers before they decided to go to their registration.

Everyone was in the classroom. The teacher had just walked in and everyone went silent. Miss Cole called out the register. After half hour of registration, the bell rang and everyone left for their previous lessons. Chase and Brooke were in one lesson and Chris and Haley were in the other. Brooke and Haley haven't seen Lucas or Nathan since prom, but they didn't care, they were actually glad. The second bell rang, signalizing the classes to begin.

Half of the school day had gone by and Haley was dreading lunch time. The bell rang and Haley got up and walked towards the tutor centre, to see Peyton waiting outside. Chris ran after Haley and grabbed her arm; he pulled her out of sight, into a deserted classroom.

"Hey, what are you doing Chris?" Haley slammed against the wall

"Kissing my pretty little girlfriend." Chris stood in front of Haley and looked into her brown sparkling eyes. Chris lent forward to kiss Haley and so did she. Their lips clashed and Chris was begging for entrance, Haley finally gave in and let Chris's tongue battle with hers. After about 60 seconds of kissing Haley pulled apart gasping for air.

"Chris I need to go, Peyton is waiting outside for me, I'm her tutor I can't keep her waiting." Haley circled around Chris walked out of the classroom and to the tutor centre.

"What like she kept you waiting to find out the truth Hales?" Chris clashed his lips against Haley's again.

Haley pulled apart again, "I know she did but I have to tutor her sometime Chris." Haley told Chris as she walked away. "I'll see you later baby."

Chris watched Haley walk away and then he walked to the lunch hall.

"Hey Haley, I thought maybe you forgot about tutoring me or something." Peyton smiled at Haley

"No I didn't forget, I was kind of busy with someone." Haley opened the tutor room door and walked inside, Peyton followed.

They both sat down at a table and started to tutor. Haley gave Peyton a test paper and waited for her to finish. An hour later Peyton had finished her test paper and waited for Haley to mark it. The whole room was silent; Peyton decided to break the silent with a question that Haley didn't want to hear.

"Haley, will we ever get pass this? Will we ever become friends again?" Peyton asked while Haley had just finished marking her exam.

"Well Peyton you got a B+ on your English exam today." Haley told Peyton ignoring the questions Peyton and just asked her. Haley started packing up her things.

"Haley, please can you answer me. Will we be able to?" Peyton asked again.

"Peyton I don't know, but you might have to ask Brooke as well okay?" Haley walked out of the tutor centre and down the hall to the gym.

Peyton followed Haley to the gym as they had cheer practice and were now late. Brooke was angry she couldn't start practice without both of them and they were 5 minutes late. Haley walked into the gym.

"Haley, where have you been?" Brooke asked furiously.

"I was tutoring, um, yeah you know, um." Haley replied

"Who's um, yeah you know, um?" Brooke questioned Haley.

"Brooke please don't be angry or upset, but I was um tutoring her" Haley pointed to Peyton as she walked into the gym.

Brooke looked at Peyton then looked at Haley. Brooke couldn't believe that Haley would tutor someone who hurt her so much. _Why would she tutor Peyton after what she had done? I could never forgive Peyton like Haley is beginning to. Peyton is a whore and I hate her so much, she hurt me so bad and we were meant to be best friends, best friends support you, your best friend doesn't sleep with your man._ Brooke thought to herself.

"You were tutoring that whore" Brooke asked Haley

"Brooke, yeah I did. But I had to, I'm sor…." Haley got cut off by Brooke.

"No Haley you didn't, you could have got someone else to have done it but, instead you wanted to, didn't you?" Brooke questioned Haley.

"Brooke, I'm sorry but, she was our best friend and…."

"Exactly she **was** our best friend Haley. Was." Brooke said to Haley.

Brooke walked round Haley and sat on the bench. Brooke was angry and confused. Cheer practice started. Brooke and Haley didn't speak throughout the whole cheer practice. 45 minutes later cheer practice had finish and Brooke grabbed her things and left as fast as she could. Brooke didn't even stop to talk to Haley.

"Brooke, wait." Haley called out

Brooke just kept walking until she was out of sight. Haley was confused. Haley didn't know what she did wrong.

Brooke left the school and walked to her blue beetle in the car park. She jumped into her car and drove to her house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......

Brooke was in her room when Haley arrived home.

"Brooke, Brooke, I'm home. Brooke where are you? Brooke we need to talk." Haley yelled throughout the house.

Haley got no reply; she knew Brooke was in because her car was outside. _Why is she so mad at me? I know I should have told her first, but I was scared that she wouldn't understand. Why won't she talk to me about this? _Haley thought to herself. Brooke came down stairs to get a drink. Only to find Haley sitting at the table. Haley looked at Brooke and Brooke looked at Haley.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but I didn't know what you would say." Haley told Brooke as Brooke walked over to the fridge.

"Well Haley you could have had someone else tutor her. You didn't have to do it okay. Remember when Rachel wanted tutoring, you said that you would get someone else to do it for her. Why didn't you do that for Peyton uh?" Brooke replied

"Um I….." Haley was cut off by Brooke

"You are something else Haley James Scott. You actually began to forgive her didn't you? How could you do that? Why would you do that?" Brooke questioned Haley

"Brooke, I don't know. She asked me if we could ever become friends again." Haley told Brooke.

"And you were going to forgive her weren't you? Well at least before you looked at the time and realised that you were late for something. I don't know maybe cheer practice." Brooke's voice started to increase.

"Brooke I don't know. She is sorry; she keeps saying that she is sorry. Maybe we should forgive her." Haley stated.

"OMG Haley am I hearing you right? You want me to forgive that whore for sleeping with my boyfriend that I was seeing for 1 year and a half?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I am. She said she was really sorry. So yeah I am asking that." Haley replied.

Brooke slapped Haley across the face when Haley looked up there was fire in those browns eyes of Brooke's. Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that Haley would forgive her after she slept with her husband.

Brooke was stunned at what she had just heard. Brooke shook her head and paced out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand. She ran up stairs and to her room, she slammed the door and sat on her bed. Haley was still in the kitchen still trying to figure out what to do clutching to her stinging cheek _'I guess I deserved that one' _Haley thought.

Brooke's phone began to flash and a text message appeared on her phone. Brooke opened her message and read it. It said: _**Hey Brooke, its Chase. I don't know if you are in the mood because you left the gym pretty quick, you didn't even go into the locker room. Anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to hook up tonight. Please can you text me back. Xoxo**_**. **Brooke pressed the reply button and began to text Chase back she wrote: _**Hey Chase I am really sorry but, I am not really in the mood at the moment. Haley and I had an argument. I just want to be on my own for now. I'll see you at school tomorrow; maybe we could hang out then yeah? Xoxo. **_Brooke pressed send and waited for a reply. 30 seconds later Chase replied to Brooke's text. He said: _**Okay Brooke, we can hang out tomorrow at school and I understand. See you tomorrow and hope you patch things up with Haley. Xoxo. **_Brooke flipped down the phone and sat on her bed thinking about everything. Suddenly the door bell rang and Haley didn't answer it for some reason so Brooke ran down the stairs and opened it. At first Brooke thought it was Chase but then again he didn't say he was going to come over. So Brooke had no idea who it was, until she opened the door. Brooke was so shocked to see Lucas and Nathan standing in the door way.

"Hey Brooke."

"Unbelievable." Brooke said as she shouted for Haley

"Haley, Nathan's here." Brooke yelled through the house.

Haley strutted to the door and glared a Nathan.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" Haley asked

"I haven't seen you in 3 weeks since prom, so I thought I'll come and say hi. Hi Haley." Nathan replied

"Well you said hi so now you can leave." Haley told Nathan.

Brooke glanced at Haley and laughed a little. Haley looked at Brooke with a puzzled look on her face.

"Brooke what's so funny?" Haley enquired

"Haley you are something else." Brooke replied

"What do you mean by that?" Haley looked at Brooke and didn't know what was going to come next.

"I mean you can forgive Peyton for what she done to you but, you can't forgive your husband? Haley Peyton was meant to be our best friend and she betrayed us. It takes two to tango Haley you know that." Brooke bellowed at Haley

"Brooke." Haley hollered back

"No Haley, leave me alone. You're crazy and I thought we were best friends but, I guess you're all just the same." Brooke ran upstairs to her room.

"Oh yeah and Lucas get out of my house before I have to throw you out." Brooke slammed her bedroom door and waited for the morning. The only time Brooke came out of her room was to get her pizza that she had ordered. For the rest of the night Brooke stayed in her room. _Why would she do that? Why would Haley forgive someone just like that? Sorry doesn't mean shit. I hate Peyton and I will never forgive her for what she had done. Neither of them I hate both of them Lucas and Peyton. _Brooke thought to herself.

.............................................................................................................................................

The next day arrived and Brooke woke up with a sickly feeling in her stomach. Brooke ran to the toilet and began to puke. Haley knocked on the bathroom door and asked Brooke if she was okay.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked

"Yeah, just go away and leave me alone." Brooke replied.

"Okay Brooke, have it your way." Haley said.

Haley walked back to her room and started to get ready for school. Brooke did the same. It was 7:45 and Brooke had already left for school.

"Brooke do you want to go to school now?" Haley shouted across the hall to Brooke's room.

Haley got no reply so she just went down stairs and to the kitchen; Haley found a note on the fridge from Brooke. It said: _Good morning backstabbing Haley, I have already left for school. So don't worry about me. Why don't you go school with Peyton? Anyway I guess I'll see you later. Love Brooke._ Haley was shocked that Brooke left without her. Haley grabbed her car keys from the counter and left for school.

.............................................................................................................................................

When Haley arrived at school she saw Brooke sitting in her car still. _She must have been sitting there for ages. I wonder how long? _Haley thought to herself as she walked over to Brooke. Brooke saw that Haley was walking towards her out of the rare mirror. She wiped the tears away and fixed up her makeup; she didn't want Haley or anyone else see that she had been crying.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked while approaching Brooke's car.

"No Haley I am not fine. I-I" Haley cut Brooke off.

"Brooke I'm sorry, I know what she had done and I wasn't going to forgive her. I'm sorry can we be friends again? Please Brooke." Haley pouted at Brooke.

"Yeah Haley we can be friends again. I am sorry too. I should not of gone at you like I did." Brooke replied

"So Brooke what was the matter last night? Why did you leave so soon?" Haley asked

"I erm, I had to go to the pharmacy." Brooke told Haley as she got out of her car.

"Why what is the matter Brooke." Haley looked at Brooke all confused.

Before Brooke could answer she was sick all over the pavement.

"Brooke, are you pregnant?" Haley asked straight away.

"Yes hales, I am and I don't know what to do." Brooke told Haley.

Haley and Brooke went straight to the toilet when they arrived in the school.

"Brooke what are you going to do?" Haley questioned

"Well Haley I thought about this all last night when Lucas left, that's when I found out last night after cheer practice." Brooke explained to Haley

"Brooke you have to tell Lucas." Haley told Brooke.

"No I don't Haley, all Lucas will try to do is get back into my head again and I can't let him do that to me or my child." Brooke walked out of the toilets and went home.

Brooke and Haley didn't have to go in that day because they had finished school, they were just waiting for their graduation which was in 2 days.

.............................................................................................................................................

**2 Days later **

It was the night of graduation and Brooke had started to pack; she knew exactly what she was doing, she didn't want Lucas in her life and she didn't need him. Haley was determined to stop Brooke but, Brooke was too stubborn to take any notice or listen to Haley. Brooke had everything she needed before she left for New York. Chase had no idea that Brooke was pregnant and she wanted it to stay that way. Brooke was getting ready for graduation when Haley came in.

"Brooke listen to me, you have to tell Lucas today after graduation." Haley demanded Brooke to tell Lucas.

"Fine Haley if it makes you happy I will tell him after graduation okay." Brooke slightly raised her voice

Haley walked back out of Brooke's room and down stairs. Chase knocked on the door and Haley answered it.

"Is Brooke ready Hales?" Chase asked

"Yep, Brooke!!!!" Haley roared up the stairs

"I'm coming okay." Brooke ran down stairs to Chase and hugged him.

Chase led Brooke to the limo and opened the door for her. When Brooke was in the limo Chase shut the door for her and went to the other door and got in. The driver started the engine and drove towards tree hill high.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley was waiting for Chris, she was starting to worry. Chris got expelled from school the previous day and didn't want to tell Haley. Mr Turner the principle of tree hill high expelled Chris because he was framed for setting a fire in the science lab. He did not do it. Nathan and Lucas framed him. There was a knock at Haley's front door so she ran to get it thinking that it was Chris. When Haley opened the front door she saw Nathan and Lucas in the door way.

"Hey Haley, is Brooke here?" Lucas asked

"Nope she went with Chase to graduation." Haley replied

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go and I'll see you Nathan at graduation." Lucas walked off the drive way and to his car.

"So Haley, Chris not taking you to graduation." Nathan asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah he is. I'm waiting for him Nathan." Haley repiled.

"Oh I guess you didn't here or he didn't tell you. You must off left school early yesterday." Nathan moved closer to Haley and Haley backed away.

"Don't know what Nathan. And yes I did leave school early yesterday I had a doctor's appointment, like its any of your business." Haley told Nathan.

"Well Haley, Chris got expelled yesterday and that's why he wasn't in school today. He had already graduated." Nathan smiled and Haley gave him the evilest smile she has ever given. "So he isn't coming Haley, do you want to go with me?" Nathan carried on.

"No I don't, if Chris aint coming then I'll go alone." Haley picked up her purse and her car keys and walked out of the house, she barged pass Nathan and shut the door behind her.

Chris walked up Haley's drive way and looked up.

"So Nathan, I guess it was you who framed me for the fire yesterday." Chris began to say

"And what if it was, all I wanted was to take my wife to graduation." Nathan repiled

"Nathan I'm not your wife anymore and I hate you. You are a bastard that needs to get a life." Haley run up to Chris and hugged him.

"I'll take you to graduation and I'll pick you up okay. I can't stay I'm not aloud." Chris walked Haley to his car.

.............................................................................................................................................

Everyone was now at graduation and Chris left like he was told to. One by one all the students went up to graduate. The ceremony was for 2 hours and everyone was enjoying themselves. 2 hours later the ceremony had finished and everyone was heading back to Nathan's beach house for the after party. Chris went with Haley, Brooke went with Chase, Lucas went with Sabrina, Nathan went on his own and Peyton went with Leon. Everyone was happy so they fault.

"So Brooke, do you want a drink." Chase asked

"Erm a glass of water would do please." Brooke replied

"Okay Brookie, I'll be back in a flash." Chase walked away and left Brooke to mingle until Chase came back.

Brooke was talking to some girls from the cheer squad until she saw Chase walking towards her. Chase and Brooke met in the middle of the dance floor. They decided to dance and show everyone what they were made of. They were on the dance floor dancing and having fun until the DJ changed the song to a slow one. Brooke turned round and put her arms around Chase's neck, Chase put his hand on Brooke waist and they began to kiss deeply.

"How about we take this upstairs to the spear room." Brooke whispered to Chase

"Yeah I would love to Brooke." Chase took Brooke's hand and led her up stairs.

When Brooke and Chase got to the top of the stairs they began to kiss passionately. Chase was clashing Brooke against the walls all the way to the bed room. When they got to the bed room Chase sat on the bed while Brooke locked the door. Then she walked back over to Chase and straddled him. Brooke and chase began to kiss again, Chase was begging Brooke for entrance and Brooke gladly accepted. Chase then picked Brooke up and laid her on the bed with their lips still together. Chase got on top of Brooke and took of his top and flung it on the floor. Brooke undone Chase's trousers and helped him take them off. Chase unbuttoned Brooke's top and took it off then he helped her take her trousers off and now they were both stripped down to their underwear. Chase slid both of his hands up behind Brooke's back and unhooked her bra, the he pulled her knickers off and she was now naked underneath Chase. Chase took his boxers off and started kissing Brooke's neck. Brooke was letting out little moans as Chase was sucking harder and harder knowing it would leave a mark. Chase slowly entered Brooke and Brooke slightly yelled out Chase's name. Chase and Brooke made love for 15 minutes.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley and Chris were on the dance floor with everyone crowding them. Chris could dance and so could Haley so everyone was cheering them on.

"Go Haley, Go Chris."

"Yeah go on Haley show them what you're made of."

"Wow Haley you know who could dance like that."

"I've never seen Haley dance like this before."

Haley was sexy dancing with Chris and she loved every minute of it. Brooke and Chase were now walking down the stairs and could see a crowd hovering near the dance floor. Brooke and Chase walked over to the dance floor and through the crowd to see who it was and Brooke was shocked to see Haley and Chris sexy dancing in front of everyone.

"Haley, I've never seen you dance like this before." Brooke shouted over everyone else.

Haley looked at Brooke and smiled. The song had come to an end and Haley walked off the dance floor towards Brooke with Chris behind her.

"Haley who knew you could dance like that." Brooke smiled at Haley.

"Me, I knew." Haley said sarcastically

Brooke laughed and hugged Haley tight.

"So where have you been Brookie." Haley asked

"Having sex." Brooke replied winking at Haley. "And it was good, really good."

"Okay Brooke enough with the detail." Haley laughed

"You asked." Brooke told Haley

"No I asked where you were, I didn't ask for the detail Brooke." Haley answered back.

The night was nearly over and Chase was leaving for LA the next morning. there was 10 more minutes before midnight and everyone was outside on the beach.

"So Chase you and Chris are leaving for Beverly Hills tomorrow morning." A voice behind them whispered loud enough for all four to hear.

They all turned around and there stood Lucas and Nathan.

"What if they are, like it's any of your business Lucas?" Brooke replied

"I was just wondering, then that means I still have a chance with you Brookie." Lucas smirked at Brooke and Brooke looked away.

"No Lucas you don't and you never will again." Brooke's voice increased. "And my name is Brooke Lucas only Haley and Chase can call me Brookie, you lost your chance." Brooke started to walk away but was stopped by Lucas.

"Brooke wait, please don't do this." Lucas pleaded

"Do what?" Brooke asked

"Please don't give Chase your body like you did me." Lucas replied

"Oh you mean don't have sex with him." Brooke smiled

"Brooke why are you smiling and yes I mean don't have sex with him." Lucas asked

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Luke but, we have already had sex like it's any of your business." Brooke snatched her arm from Lucas's grip.

"Brooke, why would you do that?" Lucas looked upset and betrayed.

"What is that face for? Why do you look like I betrayed you? When it was you who betrayed me?" Brooke asked. "I did it because I wanted to, I like Chase and I wanted to show him a good time."

"Brooke I told you I was sorry." Lucas shouted

"Yeah and I told you I hated you but, look your still bothering me." Brooke replied with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke..." Lucas cried

"No Lucas, don't you Brooke me. Why don't you go to hell and leave me alone." Brooke yelled

Everyone was now looking at Brooke and Lucas; they didn't know that they were centre of attention until Brooke looked around.

"See what you have done now Lucas, you just couldn't leave me alone could you?" Brooke looked back at Lucas with anger in her eyes.

"Brooke I love you so much and I can't just give up because you want me to." Lucas walked towards Brooke and cupped her face in his hand. Lucas then kissed Brooke without a thought of what she would do.

Brooke pulled apart and SLAP. Brooke hit Lucas round the face because he had made her so angry by kissing her in front of everyone.

"Ever do that to me again and I swear Lucas I will hurt you bad." Brooke walked away and pushed herself through the crowd that was around them.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley and Chris followed Brooke to the beach and Chase was nowhere to be seen. Nathan followed Haley and Chris.

"Haley, Haley stop please wait, Haley." Nathan ran after her.

Haley turned around to be face to face with Nathan.

"What Nathan? What do you want?" Haley asked

"I want you Haley." Nathan replied

"Well obviously you didn't want me when you were screwing Peyton behind my back." Haley's voice was getting louder.

"Haley I'm sorry and it was only once I promise." Nathan told Haley

"Don't promise me things because you can't keep them just like our wedding vowels. Our wedding Nathan was based on a lie, I know it and you know it." Haley told Nathan.

"No Haley it wasn't it was based on love." Nathan shouted. "Our love."

"Then why did you do it huh? Why? Nathan I want to know why." Haley barked back at Nathan.

"Because she was there and I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing Haley and neither did she." Nathan tried to explain to Haley

"That's what you say all the time Nate. You keep saying this to me." Haley replied

"Because it's true please Haley just give me one more chance. Chris is leaving maybe we can sort things out when he is gone." Nathan begged

"No Nathan, I can't trust you anymore." Haley turned round and ran off down the beach.

"HALEY I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US." Nathan roared as Haley was running.


	8. Should I Or Shouldn’t I?

**Chapter 8 – Should I Or Shouldn't I?**

Brooke was on the beach crying over Lucas, she still loved him but she couldn't trust him anymore. Haley was running over to Brooke to see if Brooke was okay.

"Brooke Brooke, you okay?" Haley said out of breath when she reached Brooke

"Haley I still love him." Brooke turned to Haley and cried

"Who Lucas?" Haley asked confused

"Yeah Hales, I still love him. What do I do?" Brooke got up and hugged Haley.

"I don't know Brooke, you can get back with him or you can hate him and cry every day." Haley replied smiling at Brooke.

"Would you hate me if I gave him another chance Haley?" Brooke questioned her best friend Haley.

"No but, I want you to know something Brooke." Haley told Brooke.

"And that is???" Brooke said sarcastically

"Well I want you to know that I am and will not forgive Nathan after what he has done to me. I will...." Haley got cut off by Brooke.

"Haley he did apologise." Brooke added on

"No Brooke, he cheated on me with my 2nd best friend, he kidnapped me in my own home and then he got Chris expelled from school and the final straw was when he approached me at the after party and made us centre of attention. So NO Brooke I am NOT taking Nathan back. You can take Lucas back I'm not taking Nathan BACK and that's final." Haley explained to Brooke. Haley turned round and was about to walk away.

"Haley wait." Brooke shouted out

"What Brooke, what do you want?" Haley yelled back

"You said you wouldn't be mad if Lucas and I got back together." Haley turned around to face Brooke.

"I'm not mad Brooke it's just that you're a hypocrite." Haley smirked and walked a step closer to Brooke.

"I'm a hypocrite am I? Who's the one that could forgive Peyton but not Nathan?" Brooke threw at Haley.

"Well Brooke, who's the one doing the same now?" Haley was now standing in front of Brooke.

"I didn't say that I was getting back with him Haley I said that I loved him." Brooke walked pass Haley and towards the beach house. Haley turned around and watched Brooke walk away.

..........

Chase was in the beach house trying to find Brooke, Chris and Haley. He had no luck so he decided to go outside for some fresh air. Chris was at the beach house looking for Haley, Brooke and Chase; he also had no luck and went outside for some fresh air. They were both going back to Beverley hills in the morning and wanted to say bye to the girls before they left but the girls were nowhere to be seen. Chase was outside and so was Chris. Chris walked up to chase when he spotted him in the corner.

"Hey Chase mate" Chris shouted. Chase turned around and saw Chris walking towards him.

"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you." Chase told Chris when Chris approached him.

"I was looking for you to dude, but I had no luck so I was going to go home but then I spotted you in the crowd." Chris replied

"Oh okay mate. Have you seen Brooke anywhere?" Chase asked

"No I haven't sorry dude. I was looking for Haley and if there's no Brooke then there's no Haley." Chris joked.

"Yeah that's true. I've tried ringing her but no answer." Chase told Chris.

"Yeah I've tried calling Haley but I just got her voice mail." Chris said to Chase.

"Well I'll text Brooke when I get home which is where I'm going now." Chase started to walk down the stairs of the beach house and to his car.

"I'm coming with you Chase. I'll text Haley later to let her know where I am." Chris followed Chase to the car and they drove home.

..........

Brooke just got to the beach house; she wasn't looking for Chase she was getting her coat and bag because she wanted to go home. Brooke went upstairs and to the coat room.

"Brooke" someone said from behind her. Brooke turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"What Peyton, what do you want?" Brooke asked

"I just wanted to see how you was because I saw you're fight with Lucas." Peyton replied

"I am fine actually, well I would be if you left me alone so I can go home." Brooke turned round and grabbed her coat and bag and walked straight pass Peyton.

"Brooke wait." Peyton yelled

"No Peyton, why would I want to wait? We have nothing more to say to each other." Brooke carried on walking.

"I know you still love Lucas Brooke. I also know that I ruined everything for you. I can't change the past but you can change the future." Peyton told Brooke. Brooke stood still and turned to face Peyton.

"Peyton you're wrong there, I don't love Lucas." Brooke lied. "You may of ruined things for me but I guess I can rebuild my life by moving on Peyton. Oh and stop trying to turn me and Haley against each other okay because it's not going to work." Brooke carried on.

Brooke walked down the corridor and down the stairs. She was going home because she was pregnant and had enough stress for one night.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I am really" Peyton said to herself when Brooke and left.

..........

Haley didn't go back to the beach house she just went straight home and decided to text Chris when she got home. Haley jumped into her car and drove home. When she arrived room there was no sign of Brooke so Haley thought Brooke stayed at the party since they were on non talking terms. Haley went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge which read: **Haley I am home and in my bed room. Do not disturb me because I am pregnant and I have had too much stress for one night, I also don't want to speak to you or anybody else for that matter. I guess I'll see you some time tomorrow. Love Brooke. P.S. I've got everything I need in my room so you won't see me for the rest of the night.**__Haley screwed up the note and threw it in the bin. She then went up to her room and got into her night cloths and sat on her bed thinking about everything that has happened in the last 2 months. Haley grabbed her phone from the bedside cabinet and decided to text Chris. She wrote: **Hey sexy, I am really sorry that I ditched you at the party but Brooke needed my help but then we ended up in a fight and we are not talking at the moment. I know you are leaving for the airport at 12:00 tomorrow so I'll come and see you in the morning. See you then. Love Haley. **Haley sent the text message but didn't get a reply. 10 minutes later Haley got a reply and was happy with it, it said: **Hey Beautiful, don't worry about the party and I hope you and Brooke can sort it out. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Love Chris. P.s. I've got a surprise for you.**__Haley read the text and then hit the reply button and wrote: **Okay see you tomorrow. Brooke and I should be able to sort this out. Anyway I can't wait to see you. Love Hales.**__Haley didn't get a reply this time but she didn't care.

Haley was sat on her bed thinking about Brooke and their argument. Haley knew Brooke still loved Lucas because Brooke had told her at the party so she decided to text Lucas. She started to text Lucas and it said: **Hey Lucas, I need you to come over. Brooke needs you she has something to tell you and it's urgent. Love Haley. **Haley sent the text and waited for his reply. Within 5 minutes later Lucas replied and said:__**Okay Haley, I'm on my way. Be there soon.**__Haley read Lucas's text and was wondering if she would regret it afterwards.

..........

Brooke was lying on her bed with a teddy bear; all she could think about was her baby and Lucas. She didn't know what to do. Brooke grabbed her phone and texted Chase. She said: **Hey Handsome, I am so sorry that I abandoned you at the party. I needed some air because Lucas was stressing me out. Haley came to find me and when she did we got into a fight. I do miss you. I know you are leaving for the airport at 12:00 so I will come and see you before you go round about 9:00ish, if that's okay with you? I guess I'll see you then. Night Chase. Love Brooke**_**. **_Brooke sent the message to Chase and waited for his reply. Chase replied to Brooke's text by saying: **Hey Cheery, don't worry about the party, I understand. I hope you and Haley make up because you're friendship is stronger than anyone else's I know. I miss you too and 9:00 is fine for me. I'll see you tomorrow Brooke and I can't wait. Have a good night and sweet dreams. Love Chase. **Brooke read Chase's text and smiled. She was drifting off to sleep when Haley called her down stairs because there was someone at the door.

"Brooke, there is someone at the door for you." Haley hollered up the stairs to Brooke.

Brooke got up from her bed and went down towards the door when she saw the person standing in her door way she just stood there with astonishment written all over her face. It was the one person she didn't want to see or make any contact with.

"Hello Brooke, I was waiting for this day when you need me." The person said while smiling.

"Lucas what are you talking about? I don't need you and I never will. So now tell me what you are doing here?" Brooke replied

"I'm here because Haley texted me and told me that you needed me and that you have something to tell me." Lucas answered to Brooke.

Haley was standing behind Brooke listening to the conversation.

"I don't care what that backstabbing friend of mine said." Brooke turned round and looked at Haley.

"Brooke I was trying to help you." Haley tried to tell Brooke.

"Haley you're like the rest of them, you lie and sneak around behind my back. Thanks for nothing Hales." Brooke walked passed Haley and walked up the stairs slowly. "I DON'T NEED YOU Lucas AND I NEVER WILL. Oh and Lucas the thing I had to tell you was that I'm pregnant and it's your baby." Brooke slammed the door when she got to her room.

"Haley did Brooke just say she was pregnant?" Lucas asked astounded

"Yeah she did Luke; you're going to be a dad." Haley replied "Lucas I know you want to talk to Brooke but, you need to wait until tomorrow let her calm down first."

"Okay Haley. I'll see her tomorrow. Night Haley and take care." Lucas started to walk back to his car and he was still shocked by what Brooke had just thrown at him.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley walked down the stairs the next day to find Brooke standing there waiting for Haley.

"Hey hoe what's going on, I decided to start talking to you again because you made me realise something" Brooke said sweetly.

"First of all why in the name of hell did you call me a hoe? Second of all you're now talking to me?" Haley said with an uncertainty voice, not knowing where Brooke was going with this.

"Well I realised you were just trying to help" Brooke said and gave a shrug before putting her coat on they were going to see Chase and Chris off. Haley was shocked but still not sure what to expect when someone did something she didn't like, that meant the person was going to get it somehow, Haley had known Brooke for too long to know that Brooke would retaliate. However Haley went into the kitchen and put her phone on the counter

"Err ok Brooke let me just get my jacket from upstairs" Haley felt uneasy like Brooke was going to pounce on her when she turned her back. She sprinted up the two flights of steps as fast as she could. As she was doing this Brooke was texting Nathan through Haley's phone that she left on the kitchen counter. It read:** Dear Nathan I think we can't avoid the situation any longer than we already have we need to sort out this problem and talk without me running away and us shouting at each other. **Send went the button on Haley's phone and Brooke waited for about 30 seconds when she heard Haley's text message ringtone. It read: **thank you Haley, thank you so much for giving me a chance to explain I want to talk too calmly and not screaming at each other we should meet in the tutor centre seeing as it's the last day of school no one will be around that place. What do you think?** Brooke had to compose her before she wrote back to Nathan the text read: **Yeah sure I don't mind I just want to sort everything out meet you at school bye. Love hales. **Haley came running down the stairs so Brooke quickly placed Haley's phone back on the counter where Haley had left it.

"You ready Brooke?" Haley shouted has she walked to the kitchen

"Yeah I'm ready" Brooke was smiling and being so cheery Haley was wondering what was going on. Haley and Brooke went in separate cars because they were doing separate things afterwards. Haley grabbed her car keys and so did Brooke. They both got into their cars and drove towards Chase and Chris's house.

.............................................................................................................................................

Nathan was sitting on his bed thinking about the text Haley or should I say Brooke had sent him this morning. Lucas was walking by Nathan's room so Nathan wanted to catch him before he left the house again without saying where he was going.

"Hey Luke, wait up." Nathan called out. "Where you going?"

"To the river court to think." Lucas replied

"Oh okay. Haley just texted man. She wants to meet up to talk about everything tomorrow at school in the tutor centre." Nathan told Lucas.

"That's good but are you sure it isn't Brooke pretending that Haley wants to talk to you, then when you get their she'll shout at you and leave." Lucas asked Nathan.

"No because it was Haley's phone and what happened last night when you went to see Brooke after Haley texted?" Nathan asked at his own risk

"Well little brother you want to know do you? When I got to Brooke's house Haley answered the door and called Brooke down stairs. When Brooke came down the stairs she looked at me like I was nothing to her. Haley said she still loves me but it didn't look like it when she came to the door anyway she told me and I quote 'I DON'T NEED YOU AND I NEVER WILL' then she slowly walked back up to her room on the way to her room she blurted out that she was pregnant. I had to leave so I am going to go to the river court and wait for school tomorrow to talk to Brooke." Lucas explained to his brother. "I love her Nate, I truly do. I didn't mean for all this to happen, I didn't mean for her to hurt so badly, I didn't mean for any of it."

"I know Lucas, but what's done is done and you can only change the further not the past." Nathan responded. "Well I guess I'll come with you to the river court if that's okay and I'm sorry about last night Luke. I guess I better say congratulations huh?"

"You can come to the river court if you want Nate and thank you." Lucas walked down the stairs and waited for Nathan. When Nathan was reading the two of them headed for the river court to play some basketball.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley and Brooke arrived at Chase and Chris's house. They both parked up and got out of their cars. Haley could see Chris in the front garden packing away the ornaments.

"Hey Chris, I missed you. Sorry about yesterday. You sure you can't stay for the last day tomorrow?" Haley asked

"I'm sorry Hales but, me and Chase have to leave today and I'll miss you every day I promise." Chris replied.

"Chase and I." Haley corrected

"Okay Chris I understand you have to go back. Well thank you so much for making the last 2 months the best ever. Thank you for taking me to prom and thank you for being my boyfriend for them 2 months as well I had so much fun with you Chris that I am going to miss you so much." Haley told Chris with tears in her eyes.

"Haley don't cry. I had fun with you to and you are welcome for all the things I have done for you but, Haley I want to thank you for picking me instead of someone else. I know you and Nathan are married and are getting a divorce but I love you Haley and I'll call you every day." Chris informed Haley. Chris placed his lips onto Haley's and they started to kiss passionately, Chris's tongue was begging Haley for entrance and she gladly accepted. They were kissing for 5 minutes without any air then finally they broke apart and gasped for has much air as they could.

.............................................................................................................................................

Brooke walked pass Chris and Haley and went straight inside the house to find Chase.

"Chase are you in here?" Brooke's voice was heard around the house because the house was empty.

Chase came from his room upstairs and saw Brooke from the banister.

"Hey Cherry, up here." Chase shouted down to Brooke. Brooke turned round and saw Chase on the second floor of the house. Brooke ran up 3 flight of stairs and finally got to Chase.

"Wow you're house is huge. Is that why you never brought me here?" Brooke asked looking around.

"Yeah Brooke it is. I didn't want to show you that I have rich parents who don't care for me, they just send me credit cards and on Christmas they send me more money." Chase replied

"Chase my parents are the same. My parents are rich and they send me credit cards for my birthday and Christmas and so does Haley's." Brooke hugged Chase and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for Brooke?" Chase questioned

"Because you are leaving soon and I am going to miss you. It's too bad that you can't stay for one more day since tomorrow is my last day at school until the next year." Brooke told Chase. "Oh and Chase I need to tell you something and this might change the way you feel about me but, I need to tell you before you leave. So here it is." Brooke stopped to see Chase's reaction.

"Brooke what is it? What's the matter?" Chase asked looking worried.

"Okay, well Chase I'm pregnant." Brooke revealed

"You're pregnant." Chase replied

"Yeah I am and the other thing is that you're not the father Lucas is." Brooke added on

"So why are you telling me this?" Chase questioned

"Because yesterday at the party we had sex and I left out a small little detail that I was pregnant." Brooke replied.

"Brooke it's okay. You were scared I understand." Chase hugged a crying Brooke.

"Need any help packing you're things Chase?" Brooke asked while walking into Chase's room.

"Yeah okay you can help me Brookie cookie." Chase replied.

Brooke helped Chase and Haley helped Chris within 2 hours the whole house was packed and ready to go. It was 11:00 and all four of them sat in the front garden talking about the last 2 months and how good they were.

"So I know you two are leaving in 55 minutes. I just wanted to say that I will miss you, both of you." Brooke laid her head on Chase's shoulder and they just sat there until it was time for them to leave.

An hour had gone by, Chase and Chris was now leaving for the airport. Chase kissed Brooke then got into the car while Chris kissed Haley and followed Chase into the car.

"Bye girls we'll miss you." Chase shouted out of the window.

"Bye Chase, bye Chris. We'll miss you to" Haley yelled back.

Chris and Chase were now gone and everything went back to normal we'll nearly.

.............................................................................................................................................

Peyton was at home watching TV until she heard a removal van park up outside. She went outside to see who was moving in. There stood a guy that was the same age as her. The guy turned around and waved at Peyton so she waved back. She decided to talk to him so she ran over.

"Hey my name is Peyton and I go tree hill high." Peyton told the guy standing in front of her.

"Hey Peyton, my name is Damien and I am also going to tree hill high I have to go and see principle turner tomorrow to sort everything out for next year." Damien told Peyton.

"Oh okay Damien. Do you know where tree hill high is?" Peyton asked

"Actually no I don't." Damien smiled

"Okay well I guess I can show you tomorrow. How about you knock me tomorrow at 7:50am and you can come with me?" Peyton suggested

"Okay Peyton, I'll see you tomorrow and nice meeting you." Damien told Peyton

"Yeah see you tomorrow. Nice meeting you to." Peyton ran back home and smile with excitement.

_**Thanks for reading my story. I am currently writing the other chapter so keep reading and review after.**_


	9. I Love You And I’m Truly Sorry

**Chapter 9 - **

It was 7:00 the next day Brooke and Haley was already up and dressed, Brooke was wearing a blue top which tied up from the back with a blue skirt and blue butterfly's wedges. Haley was washed and dressed too she was wearing a white low cut tee shirt with blue jeans and white wedges.

"Brooke could you pass my lip gloss please" Haley asked

Brooke passed Haley the lip gloss and went down stairs to the kitchen

Both the girls were reading for school. Haley came down stairs and grabbed her coat from the closet and so did Brooke; they both went outside and jumped in their cars and drove off to school, Brooke wanted to get Haley back and the only way to do it was to play fire with fire. When they got to school they parked up their cars and got out.

"Brooke I need to go to the tutor centre to collect all my things." Haley took her bag out of the back seat and walked over to Brooke.

"Okay Hales, I'll see you later." Haley walked off and headed for the tutor centre. "Or not" Brooke added on.

Brooke started to catwalk towards the school doors when she saw Lucas and Peyton talking and laughing in the quad then Peyton put her hand up and stoked Lucas's face but, Lucas didn't stop her. Brooke decided to take a detour and she strutted pass them looking pissed.

"You know, I'll tell you two to get a room but then you've already done that." Brooke huffed and kept on walking

Lucas ran after Brooke to try and stop her. "Brooke. Brooke wait please." Lucas called out

Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas with anger in her eyes.

"What Lucas, what do you want?" Brooke replied

"I want you Brooke, I always have." Lucas walked closer to Brooke.

"No you don't Lucas because if you did then why did you let Peyton stroke your face and why were you laughing with her?" Brooke promised herself that she wouldn't shed any tears for Lucas anymore.

"Brooke it was harmless, she was just erm..." Lucas didn't know what to say.

"She was just what Luke, huh? See you have nothing to say." Brooke turned round

"Brooke I please." Brooke turned back round and looked at Lucas.

"Lucas what do you want from me? What do you want I need to be somewhere?" Brooke asked.

"Like I said before I want you and only you." Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand but Brooke pulled away.

"Well Lucas that's too bad because I don't want you and I never will again." Brooke turned round and walked into the school building.

"Brooke, don't be like this what about our problem." Lucas whispered when Brooke was out of sight.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley was in the tutor centre when someone entered. Haley heard the tutor centre door shut

"The tutor centre is closed to day, sorry but, no one is tutoring today as it is the last day." Haley said

Haley turned round only to see Nathan standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked

"You wanted to meet remember, you sent me a text message yesterday saying that you wanted to meet and talk." Nathan explained to Haley

"No Nathan I didn...." Haley just realised something. 'BROOKE.' Haley thought to herself.

"So Haley let's talk." Nathan sat down at the table but Haley kept packing up.

"No Nathan, how about you sit here and talk to yourself while I leave to go and find Brooke." Haley zipped up her bag and left for the door.

"Haley wait please." Nathan said

"Nathan I haven't got time for your shit. I am a very busy girl who needs to find her so call best friend." Haley opened the tutor centre door and walked out.

Nathan stayed in the tutor centre and didn't know what else to do.

.............................................................................................................................................

Brooke had done what she needed to do so she decided to go home. She went to the car park and jumped into her car; Lucas saw Brooke leave and decided to follow her home. Brooke arrived home and went inside. She went to her room to shop online then there was a knock at the door.

"For god sake, do I not get a break from people?" Brooke shouted to herself.

Brooke went down stairs to answer the door, she opened the door and Lucas was standing there.

"I know you don't have any reason to listen to me" Lucas told Brooke.

"You're right I don't" Brooke went to shut the door but, Lucas stopped her with his hand.

There were a few minutes silent until Lucas broke it.

"Brooke I'm not asking for you to forget everything that has happened but, I just want you to know how sorry I am that I have hurt you so much but, I want you to forgive me somehow Brooke, I need you to forgive me." Lucas looked in Brooke's eyes and couldn't look away.

"How sorry you are and you want me to forgive you Lucas. You know the whole time you tried to talk to me through all this, I actually started feeling sorry for you. What a joke." Brooke laughed. "You are like every other guy on this planet; you're a liar and a cheater."

"You're right, I lied to you and I cheated on you and there's no excuse for that." Lucas replied

"Whatever, why don't you tell it to Peyton, you know the girl that you cheated on me with. As for your excuses Lucas, you don't owe me any. I'm not your girlfriend and from here on out I'm not even your friend." Brooke walked away from the door and slammed it in his face.

Lucas turned around and walked off of the porch and back towards his car.

.............................................................................................................................................

Haley was looking everywhere for Brooke but she couldn't find her, Haley came across Peyton.

"Peyton, have you seen Brooke anywhere?" Haley asked

"Yeah I saw get into her car about an hour ago, I think she went home." Peyton replied

"Okay thanks." Haley rushed off and went to her car she was going home to kill Brooke.

Haley jumped into her car and drove home.

.............................................................................................................................................

Lucas had just got home. He was angry with himself for letting Peyton touch him, he was angry for sleeping with Peyton and he was angry with himself for cheating and pushing his only love away. He cared for Brooke and he just ruined everything. Nathan had been home for 20 minutes now ever since Haley left the tutor centre. Nathan heard the door slam.

"Lucas is that you?" Nathan shouted from the living room.

"Yeah man it's me." Lucas walked into the living room and sat on the settee

"So what brings you home?" Nathan asked

"Well in the quad Brooke saw Peyton stroke my face so she got all pissed, then she went home after she had finished so I followed her and everything didn't go to plan again. She said that she felt sorry for me until she saw Peyton and I this morning, which turned everything upside down." Lucas was explaining everything to Nathan.

"Oh Lucas, you should maybe stay away from Peyton until everything calms down." Nathan suggested

"Yeah maybe you're right Nate. Thanks." Lucas got up and went to the kitchen to grab a soda. "Anyway Nate, why are you home so early?"

"Well I saw Haley today and she totally didn't know about the text she sent me that morning." Nathan explained. "Luke I think you were right. I think Brooke sent the text out of revenge what Haley did to her. Lucas there never going to forgive us for this. I want my wife back and I want her now." Nathan carried on.

"Nathan, it takes time." Lucas sat back down and was thinking.

"How much time because it's been like 2months since all this happened." Nathan got up and went to his room.

"Nathan wait." Lucas called out

"No Luke, I won't wait. I'm tired. I think I'm going to go and lie down." Nathan ran up stairs leaving Lucas in the living room.

Lucas switched the TV on and just sat there and watched TV all day long.

.............................................................................................................................................

"BROOKE." Haley roared throughout the house. Haley got no answer. "BROOKE, IF YOU'RE HERE, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW" Haley looked all around the house but, she couldn't find Brooke.

Haley went up stairs to look for Brooke when she got up stairs she could hear Brooke laughing so Haley barged into Brooke's room without knocking.

"HALEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO MY ROOM LIKE THIS." Brooke was furious at Haley and Haley was angry at Brooke.

"Why did you do it huh? Why would you do this to me?" Haley asked

"Do what Hales?" Brooke replied

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Brooke Penelope Davis" Haley replied

"Don't you full name me Haley" Brooke got up from her bed and walked over to Haley. "I don't know what you're talking about" Brooke smirked

"You do know what I'm talking about Brooke, you're the one that texted Nathan" Haley stepped one step closer to Brooke.

"Oh now I know what your dumb ass is talking about. I did text Nathan" Brooke smiled and turned around to walk back to her computer. "Now if you don't mind I am trying to talk to Millie on MSN"

"Why would you text Nathan pretending to be me and saying that I wanted to see him today at the tutor centre?" Haley was now pacing up and down Brooke's room.

"So now Haley James wants to play the game why would you. Okay let's play" Brooke walked back over to Haley. "Why would you text Lucas and tell him that I needed him and that I want him?

"Brooke I thought I done the right thing?" Haley replied

"No Haley you didn't do the right thing, you just butted in like you always do and I'm fed up of it." Brooke told Haley

"Brooke you didn't answer my question. Why did you text Nathan?" Haley asked again

"Oh I just did what you done to me. I wanted revenge and the only way to get it is by fighting fire with fire." Brooke smirked and shut her laptop. "And it looks like your ass just got burnt Haley James" Brooke laughed

"Do you know what Brooke, you are a bitch and no wonder Lucas cheated on you with Peyton." Haley threw at Brooke.

"How dare you Haley. I can't believe you would use that as a way to get back at me. You wanna play it like that okay will play. What about Nathan?" Brooke was angry now and plus her harmonies where kicking in.

"What do you mean Brooke?" Haley questioned

"You never gave Nathan what he wanted because you wanted to wait until after the wedding. I wonder why Nathan cheated on you with Peyton. You didn't give him what he wanted so he got it from Peyton and I bet he liked it too." Haley slapped Brooke across the face.

BANG Brooke punched Haley "I don't believe that you would do this to me Haley" Brooke sat on her bed and waited for Haley to reply

"Brooke I thought I was helping." Haley told Brooke

"No Haley, you weren't helping. You need to butt out of my problems and concentrate on your own. Haley you misunderstood me I say I didn't say I want Lucas back I said I loved him." Brooke got up and looked at the time. "You know what Haley I haven't got time for this I have a doctor's appointment." Brooke grabbed her bag and left her room.

.............................................................................................................................................

Lucas was still sitting in front off the TV when he realised that he had to do something to get Brooke to understand, he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. So Lucas grabbed his car keys and headed off to Brooke's house. 10 minutes after Lucas was knocking on Brooke's door.

"Alright I'm coming, hold your horses." Haley held as she lowered the gas on the cooker.

Haley opened the door and shook her head when she saw who it was.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. What are you doing here?" Haley asked

"I'm looking for Brooke. We had another argument this afternoon and I need to talk to her." Lucas replied

"Well she isn't here." Haley went to shut the door but, Lucas put his foot in the way. "Lucas I told you she isn't..." Haley got cut off.

"She isn't here, I know, I heard you Haley. Where is she?" Lucas looked at Haley waiting for her response.

Haley just looked at Lucas wondering if she should tell him or not.

"Haley please." Lucas pleaded.

"Fine, she has gone to the doctors. She had an appointment." Lucas thanked Haley and headed back to his car. "This is for your own good Brooke" Haley whispered to herself

Haley shut the door and began cooking again.

.............................................................................................................................................

Brooke was waiting to see a doctor for an hour now and she was becoming inpatient.

"Brooke Davis." The doctor called out

Brooke stood up and followed the doctor into his room.

"Take a sit Brooke." The doctor pointed to the chair and Brooke sat down.

"This is just a check up right doc" Brooke asked

"Yeah it's just a check up, all I'm going to do is check how far you are and give you a scan to check that the baby is alright." The doctor explained to Brooke.

"Okay Doctor Jenkins." Brooke smiled and relaxed a bit.

"Right Brooke on the computer it says you are 4 ½ months pregnant." The doctor told Brooke

"Are you sure Doc?" Brooke was shocked "You must be mistaken" Brooke stood up

"No I'm sure Brooke, you are 4 ½ months pregnant." The doctor reassured Brooke.

"I never thought I was that far gone, I'm not even showing yet." Brooke looked at the belly.

"Yeah maybe you're not showing yet Brooke but, that can happen; you might not show at all" Brooke sat back down and looked confused.

"So you're saying I might have a slim pregnancy Doctor?" Brooke asked

"Yes Brooke that is what I am totally saying, you might have a slim pregnancy, so if you have pain you must come straight to the hospital Brooke. Do you understand me?" the doctor was serious and Brooke could see that.

"Yeah I understand Doc." Brooke replied

"Right now let's give you a scan." The doctor got up and walked out of the room.

Brooke was sitting down when someone burst into the room.

"Brooke, Brooke." Lucas called out of breath

"What are you doing here Lucas? How did you know I was here?" Brooke asked standing up.

"Well I went pass your house and Haley told me you were here and I am here because I love you Brooke and I wanted to be here with you for our baby." Lucas replied

"Haley, she is always doing this to..." Brooke got cut off by a soft kiss on her lips they were Lucas's.

Brooke pulled away. "Lucas what do you think you are doing." Brooke looked confused

"Well Brooke I am sorry but, I want you back so much, please Brooke can we try over again." Lucas begged Brooke.

"Lucas I love you so much too but, I don't know if I can trust you again." Brooke replied

"We can take it slow." Lucas told Brooke.

"Okay Lucas I'll give you one last chance on one condition." Brooke smiled

"What's that" Lucas also smiled

"That you don't pull out my heart and stamp on it ever again." A tear fell from Brooke's eyes.

"Okay Brooke I promise no more heart break." Lucas cupped Brooke's face in his hand and kissed her softly.

The doctor came back in with a monitor and some white jelly.

"Okay Brooke jump onto the bed and we can see your little baby." The doctor looked at Brooke then looked at Lucas. "So is this the father?"

"Yeah he is he is also my boyfriend" Brooke smiled and kissed Lucas.

Brooke laid on the bed and lifted up her top, she waited for the doctor to place the white jelly on her belly. The doctor opened the jelly and located it on Brooke's belly.

"OMG that is bloody cold" Brooke yelled

Lucas and the doctor both laughed at the same time. The doctor used the ultrasound to show Brooke and Lucas their baby. Brooke's eyes filled with tears when she saw her baby on the monitor.

"There you are, your baby" the doctor smiled at both Brooke and Lucas. "Did you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes please Doc" Brooke replied

"Well you are having a girl" the doctor could now hear the baby's heart beat and reassured Brooke and Lucas that their baby would be healthy.

"OMG Lucas we are having a baby girl." Brooke started crying and Lucas kissed her again.

"Okay so we are finished now Brooke" the doctor wiped the jelly off of Brooke's belly and Brooke was ready to leave.

"Thank you Doctor."Brooke jumped off of the bed and put her coat on.

"Right Brooke, you need to come back in 2 months for another check up okay." The doctor opened the door and let Brooke and Lucas leave.

"Okay Doc see you in 2 months" Brooke left with Lucas.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley was at home still stunned at how she and Brooke had left things. Brooke hadn't called or texted Haley since she left for the doctor appointment. Brooke and Lucas had spent the rest of their day walking along the river. They were talking but, Brooke still didn't know if she could trust Lucas again. Brooke had just parked up in her drive way and Lucas also parked up behind Brooke. Lucas and Brooke got out of the car and walked up to Brooke's front door.

"So I guess I'll be leaving" Lucas looked at Brooke

"Yeah I guess you better" Brooke replied

"Thank you Brooke" Lucas said to Brooke

"For what" Brooke looked confused

"For forgiving me, for trusting me, for kissing me and for giving me a baby" Lucas kissed Brooke smoothly on the lips

"You're welcome Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke replied

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis" Lucas told Brooke

"I love you to Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke meant what she said but she was scared for saying it.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked

"Well I do love you Luke, it's just that you hurt me so much last time and I just erm..." Brooke got cut off by Lucas

"I wanna be with you Brooke, I'm sorry for what I did, I know I hurt you, I know how bad I screwed things up before but, I am truly sorry Brooke" Lucas explained to Brooke

"I know Lucas but, you did hurt me. I don't know if I can do this?" Brooke opened her front door and headed inside

"Brooke wait" Lucas stopped Brooke

"Lucas I love you with all my heart because we were together for like a year and a half. i'm just scared.

Haley came from the kitchen, she saw Brooke and Lucas at the door.

"Hey Haley" Lucas waved and Brooke turned around

"Hey Lucas, Brooke" Haley replied

"Don't go anywhere Haley, I need to talk to you" Brooke told Haley

"Okay Brooke I'll be in the kitchen." Haley walked back to the kitchen

"Right Brooke, we need to talk about this." Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand

"Lucas okay, we can talk tomorrow okay but, thanks for a lovely day. Come round at lunch and we can talk okay. I need to go and see Haley now." Brooke advised Lucas

"Okay Brooke, I'll come back tomorrow." Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek and went back to his car.

"Haley can you come in to the front room please?" Brooke shouted when she took her shoes off.

Haley came from the kitchen and went to the front room. "So you and Lucas back together now?" Haley asked

"No Haley were not back together yet and that's not why I wanted to talk to you." Brooke replied

"Then why do you want to talk to me Brooke" Haley asked "I was busy" Haley got up and went to walk away

"Haley please listen to me. I want to apologise" Brooke pleaded "My harmonies were kicking in and you were right all along and I kicked off because I was too scared to admit that I wanted Lucas. I didn't mean anything I said Haley, I didn't mean what I said about Nathan and Peyton. I think I was angry with my self for loving Lucas still and I took my anger out on you which was unfair." Brooke explained to Haley.

"Brooke I am also sorry, I should never of butted in and said those things to you, I am sorry for hitting you across the face. I didn't what I said about Lucas and Peyton. Brooke I love Nathan but, I could never trust him ever again" Haley smiled at Brooke

"So friends" Brooke put out her pinkie

"Friends" Haley linked her pinkie with Brookes and they pinkie sweared to never fight again.

"So Haley how about after Lucas has gone tomorrow we go shopping then have a girlie night, we can invite some of the girls from school." Brooke asked Haley

"Yeah okay Brooke, I'll like that." Haley replied. "So Lucas is coming round is he?" Haley smiled

"Yeah to talk and have some lunch." Brooke told Haley. "He won't stay long, an hour max" Brooke got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Yummy, what's that smell?" Brooke asked

"Well my dinner B Davis" Haley replied. "Have you had anything to eat Brooke?"

"Nope Hales I haven't." Brooke replied

"Well it's a good job I made enough for both of us then huh?" Haley laughed and so did Brooke.


	10. Was This A Mistake?

**Chapter 10 –**

It was 12:00 midday and Brooke was waiting for Lucas to come over for lunch. Brooke could hear a car park up in her drive way, she ran to the window and saw Lucas getting out of the car. Brooke's face lit up, she was happy to see Lucas but she was also scared of the outcome. Brooke opened the door and Lucas was standing their just about to knock.

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiled and let Lucas in.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas walked in the house

"So you wanted to talk Lucas" Brooke went to the kitchen to grab the food

"Yeah we need to talk about us Brooke" Lucas picked at the food that Brooke laid out

"Okay Luke, spill" Brooke sat down and looked at Lucas

"Brooke, you kissed me" Lucas started with. "I thought we were getting somewhere?"

"We were Luke until I got scared. I love you Lucas but..." Brooke replied

"There's a but?" Lucas looked disappointed

"Luke I'm sorry i'm just scared" Brooke wanted to make Lucas understand

"Brooke I promise we can work this out." Lucas was pleading with Brooke.

"Lucas I need you to understand that I am pregnant and I don't need anymore stress" Tears were falling down Brooke's face. "I can't hurt anymore Luke"

"I know you don't want to hurt anymore and I know you are pregnant Brooke" Lucas wiped Brooke's tears away. "I want to be with you Brooke"

"Okay Luke, we can get back together but, you are on probation which means that I see how this goes first and if you hurt me at all I will kill you personally okay and blame it on my harmonies, do you understand me?" Brooke was serious but then Brooke smiled and leaned into kiss Lucas

"I understand Brooke. I will never hurt you or push you away again." Lucas kissed Brooke

"Okay what is the time?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Well Brookie it is 12:55" Lucas replied

"Are you serious, you need to go? I promised Haley that I would go shopping with her then we will have a girlie night in." Brooke explained to Lucas

"Okay Brooke well I'll ring you tomorrow. I love you pretty girl" Lucas kissed Brooke and headed to the door

"I love you too broody" Brooke pushed Lucas out of the door and kissed him good bye

Brooke was happy, she had a boyfriend, she was having a baby and she had a best friend who she loves so much.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley was at the library on the computer waiting for Brooke to give her a signal to come home. She was on a dating site talking to Nathan but he disguised himself and used the name SexyGuy.

SexyGuy: Hey

HotTutorGirl: Hi

SexyGuy: A/L please?

HotTutorGirl: What does that mean?

SexyGuy: Age. Location.

HotTutorGirl: Oh okay. Well I am 17 and I am from Tree Hill. What about you?

SexyGuy: I am also 17 and from Tree Hill

HotTutorGirl: Really. That means we are in the same town and we probly go to the same school.

SexyGuy: I guess it does. So what's your name?

HotTutorGirl: Haley James. What's yours?"

SexyGuy: Michael Nickels

Haley got a text message which read: **Hey Hales, Lucas is gone, so you can come home now. Love you Brookie. **Haley read the text and sent Brooke a reply, she wrote:** Okay Brooke, I'll be home soon. Love you too Haley.** Haley sent the message and went back to talking to SexyGuy.

HotTutorGirl: I'm sorry Michael but, I have to go now. Erm I'll speak to you soon I guess.

SexyGuy: okay bye Haley. I'll speak to you soon.

Haley logged of and packed her things up before leaving. She left the library and went to her car then she drove home.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas had just got home and sae Nathan on the computer signing off of MSN.

"Nathan who were you talking to on MSN?" Lucas asked curious

"I wasn't on dating site Luke." Nathan replied

"Really then why was you signing out?" Lucas questioned

"Fine I was on a dating site" Nathan answered back

"Why Nate?" Lucas sat on Nathan's bed

"Well I heard that Haley was on it so I thought that I would find her and talk to her but, use a different name. I thought that I could get information out of her." Nathan turned to Lucas

"Like what kind of information?" Lucas asked

"Well I was hoping to find out if she still loved me and if she would ever consider taking me back" Nathan turned his computer off and grabbed his basketball

"And how would you do that?" Lucas asked again

"I don't know Luke, now if you don't mind I would like to be alone" Lucas got up from Nathan's bed and left the room

"Oh yeah and Nathan, Brooke put me on probation she said that she wants to see how things are before we get back together like a normal couple." Lucas told Nathan all happy. "I hope you and Haley can sort it out too."

"Yeah so do I" Nathan whispered to himself.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley had just got home; she walked inside her house and saw Brooke happy dancing around the front room listening to music.

"Brooke, Brooke" Haley shouted over the music

"Oh sorry Haley" Brooke turned the music off and smiled at Haley

"So I guess you and Lucas are back together then?" Haley asked

"Kind of" Brooke replied

"What do you mean kind of?" Haley put her things down

"I mean that we are taking it slow and I have put Lucas on probation." Brooke sat on the settee.

"Oh okay Brookie. Just be careful I don't want you getting hurt again. Not like last time." Haley reassured Brooke

"I won't he promised me." Brooke told Haley

"I'm happy for you B Davis" Haley smiled at Brooke and knew she was happy.

"I'm happy too H James." Brooke replied

"So Brooke, I was talking to some guy on that dating site you gave me" Haley informed Brooke

"Really, what's his name? How old is he? Where's he from?" Brooke questioned Haley

"Well his name is Michael, he is 17 years of age and he is from tree hill." Haley answered back

"Oh and I bet he goes to tree hill high too." Brooke laughed

"Yeah he does Brookie. He sounds really nice." Haley advised Brooke

"Okay Haley, good luck to you and I guess you have gotten over Nathan" Brooke asked

"No Brooke I haven't gotten over Nathan, it's just that I want to move on with my life and if I keep holding back because of Nathan then I'm never going to move on." Haley assured Brooke

"I understand Hales but, I am on the verge of forgiving Lucas; can't you do the same with Nathan" Brooke looked at Haley

"Brooke, we were getting married and he slept with Peyton the day before the wedding, he got up in front of everyone telling me he loves me, he read out the vows and promised never to lie to me. He lied to me before we got married Brooke, maybe if he told me then we could of sorted it out. You may be able to forgive Lucas Brooke but, Nathan and I are never getting back together no matter how much I still love him. He cannot break my heart again. I won't let him" Haley clarified to Brooke.

"Haley I understand. I won't you to be happy and the only time you were really happy was when you and Nathan were together." Brooke took Haley's hand. "I'm hear for you Hales, you can always come to me your best friend."

"Thanks Brooke, are you ready to go shopping?" Haley changed the subject

"Yeah I'm ready let e just grab my bag and car keys" Brooke got up from the seat

"I'll drive just get your bag" Haley told Brooke

"Okay I'll be 2 seconds." Brooke went to get her bag. Brooke came back so they both left for the mall.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas went to the river court to shoot some hoops, he was now happy that Brooke put him on probation that means she is willing to forgive him. Lucas saw a car park up underneath a shaded tree. He noticed that car from somewhere but, he couldn't remember until he saw the person getting out of the car and walking towards him.

"Hey Luke." Peyton ran up towards Lucas and hugged him

"What do you want Peyton?" Lucas asked

"I wanted to congratulate you. Brooke's pregnant and I just heard about it" Peyton replied

"Yeah she is and we are having a girl." Lucas smiled holding the basketball in his hand

"That's good, so you and Brooke back together now?" Peyton grabbed the ball off of Lucas and waited for his answer.

"Erm well Brooke has put me on probation which means she is willing to take me back but, he wants to see how things go." Peyton shot the ball for the hoop and scored. Lucas started cheering while Peyton jumped on him and kissed him.

Lucas pulled away and was shocked that Peyton would do this after everything.

"Peyton, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Lucas asked looking angry

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to do that." Peyton replied

"It's okay Peyton, Brooke don't have to know so she won't hate you anymore than she already does okay." Lucas assured Peyton.

Luca stoke another shot before leaving the river court.

"Peyton I have to go now but, I'll see you soon okay." Lucas told Peyton after running to his car.

"Bye Luke, see you soon" Peyton shouted after Lucas.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke and Haley had finally got home after they had been at the mall all afternoon. Brooke bought cloths for her baby and Haley bought cloths for herself. She did buy the baby an outfit too.

"Brooke do you want a cup of tea?" Haley went to the kitchen to put on the kettle

"No thanks Haley but an ice tea will do please." Brooke replied

"Okay Brookie, one ice tea coming up" Haley made a cup of tea for herself and made Brooke and ice tea.

"So do you like what I brought Miley?" Brooke asked Haley

"Miley huh?" Haley smiled

"Yeah that's what I think I'm going to call her. Miley Penelope Scott." Brooke smiled back and looked really happy. "I always said when I have a baby I would name her Miley and use Peyton's last name for Miley's middle name but, now I wouldn't dream of doing that so I will use my instead."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry" Haley exclaimed

"For what honey?" Brooke looked confused and worried

"For everything that has happened to you, Peyton and Lucas hurting you, you becoming pregnant, me and you fighting over stupid things. I don't want to lose you Brookie." Haley explained

"I'm sorry to Hales, I'm sorry for all the same things except for the pregnancy thing. I don't want to lose you either Hales and I promise that will never happen." Brooke assured Haley before giving her a big hug.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley was now in her room on her computer she was still talking to Michael on that dating site that Brooke showed her.

SexyGuy: Hey Haley, what you up to?

HotTutorGirl: Hey Michael, I have just come back from the mall with my best friend Brooke. What about you?

SexyGuy: Well I just got back from the river court. I was wondering Haley could I ask you a personal question?

HotTutorGirl: Erm well it depends what it is?"

SexyGuy: It's nothing rude

HotTutorGirl: Okay go on then

SexyGuy: Well Haley I was wondering if you have a boyfriend?

HotTutorGirl: Michael to be honest with you, I was married nearly a year until he cheated on me with one of my best friends her name is Peyton.

SexyGuy: Oh right. Do you still love him?

HotTutorGirl: Yeah I do still love him a lot. I miss him sometimes a swell. Sometimes I wish he never cheated on me but, he did so I guess I'll have to move on.

SexyGuy: Would you give him another chance?

HotTutorGirl: Erm I don't know, I show him that I don't love him anymore Michael but, the truth is I am still in love with him. I'm on this dating site to try and move on but, it isn't working at the moment.

SexyGuy: Haley you should tell him all these things and maybe you can work things out.

HotTutorGirl: I can't because I'm too scared to get my hear broken again. Do you know what Michael it is quiet late so I think I'm going to go to bed. Nit Michael and thank you for listening to me.

SexyGuy: Okay and your welcome Haley. Night.

Haley logged of her computer and went to bed, she was tried and confuse that Michael wanted to know so much about her past.


	11. What a beauty?

**Chapter 11 – What a beauty?**

**4 months later**

Brooke and Lucas were looking for a cot; they knew what the baby's sex was so it was much easier to find a suitable cot.

"Luke can we get this one please?" Brooke looked at Lucas with puppy dog eyes

"Brooke have you seen the price for this thing" Brooke looked at the price and grasped

"Luke please, I'll make it up to you after the baby is born" Brooke kissed Lucas and waited for his response

"Fine Brooke, we get the pink and lilac one." Lucas told the shop assistant which cot he wanted and waited to pay for it.

Brooke and Lucas both left the shop, Brooke had a big smile on her face and so did Lucas.

"I can't wait Brooke" Lucas said

"What for?" Brooke asked

"For the baby, so we can be a prober family." Lucas replied

"Neither can I Luke, neither can I" Brooke kissed Lucas again and they both headed for Lucas's car.

"So now where are we going now pretty girl?" Lucas asked while starting the car

"Well we have baby cloths I guess we have to go to the toy shop now." Brooke smiled

"Oh no not the toy shop." Lucas pretended to whine. "Were going to be ages." Lucas drove towards the toy shop and parked up outside. They went inside and Brooke's eyes widened it was like she was in heaven. Lucas grabbed a trolley and followed Brooke around the shop.

"Luke, I like that" Brooke said while running up to a purple monkey in the basket. "I'm going to get this for her" Brooke throws it into the trolley which was half full up.

"Brooke it is 4:00 already and the toys shop closes soon." Lucas told Brooke while looking at his watch.

"Okay Lucas I'm done now anyway" Brooke walked to the counter followed by Lucas.

The cashier scanned all the items and Brooke packed the bags. Brooke and Lucas had now finished shopping for the baby, they and everything they need all they were waiting for now was the baby.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley was at home waiting for Brooke to come home. Brooke and Lucas decided that they were not going to move in with each other until the baby was born, so Brooke and Haley still shared a house together. Brooke and finally got home.

"About time Brookie" Haley said to Brooke when she got through the door.

"I'm sorry, we went to the cot shop and I knew what cot I wanted when I stepped into the shop" Brooke explained to Haley

"Then why did you take so long?" Haley asked looking confused

"Well we also went to the toy shop and I kind of went crazy" Lucas came up the driveway holding 3 bag full's of toys; he had to put them down inside then go back for the cot.

"Wow Brooke, your baby isn't going to go without anything is she?" Haley joked

"No I guess she isn't. She is going to have whatever she wants" Brooke sat down on the settee.

"Okay Brooke I am going out" Haley grabbed her bag and car keys

"Where you going Hales?" Brooke asked

"I am going to meet Michael?" Haley smiled and winked at Brooke

"So you're telling me that you are going to meet a guy from a dating site." Brooke looked worried

"Brooke don't worry, I'll be okay I promise." Haley left the house leaving a worried Brooke sitting on the settee.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley was meeting Michael at the river court. Haley got their first she was sitting on the bench facing the river. A guy was walking up to her from behind.

"Hey, are you Haley?" the guy asked in a deep voice so Haley couldn't recognise his voice

"Yeah I am Haley, are you Michael?" Haley turned round and was shocked when she saw who Michael was.

"No I'm not Michael and Michael doesn't exist." Nathan pulled down his hood and showed Haley's his face.

"You got to be kidding me" Haley was now angry that Nathan had tricked her

"Haley, I know what this looks like but..." Haley cut him off.

"It looks like you tricked me into meeting with you knowing I wouldn't if I knew who you was." Haley walked past Nathan.

"Haley wait, I'm sorry but, you told me you still loved me." Nathan turned towards Haley

"No actually Nathan I told Michael I still loved you not you." Haley ran off to her car and Nathan followed her.

"Haley stop. Haley, please." Nathan yelled now out of breath.

"You are unbelievable Nathan, first off all you cheat on me with my best friend then you marry me knowing what you had done and last but not least you trick me into meeting you." Haley's voice began to rise

"I know I done all those things but, I thought we could work things out like Brooke and Lucas have." Nathan walked closer to Haley

"No Brooke and Lucas didn't work things out he just got her up the duff." Haley replied

"That could work for us too Hales" Nathan smirked

"No it wouldn't Nathan, it would just trap me being with you." Haley turned round and walked away. Nathan ran in front of her. "Nathan move before I say something I'll regret"

"What more could you say that will hurt me?" Nathan asked looking deeply into Haley's eyes

"Fine I thought I was pregnant because I was late but, then I found out that I wasn't I was so happy that Brooke and I threw a party" Haley shouted slightly. "Is that enough for you Nathan?"

"Haley" Nathan called out

"No Nathan, I am tired and worn out because off you, so Nathan I'm not going to stand here and talk to you anymore." Haley turned round and got into her car. "Good bye Nathan" Haley drove of and went home.

"Bye Haley and I love you" Nathan whispered

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was home sitting on the settee in her pyjamas with a tube of ice cream watching confessions of a shopaholic when Haley got home.

"Hey Hales, how did the date go?" Brooke asked looking all excited

"It didn't go at all Brookie" Haley slumped on the settee next to Brooke.

"What do you mean honey?" Brooke's smile turned into a frown

"I mean that when I got to the river court he wasn't there yet so I waited, then when he did turn up it was Nathan." Haley explained

Brooke grasped. "You mean Michael was Nathan the whole time?" Brooke couldn't believe Nathan would go so far.

"Yeah Brookie, I mean Nathan was Michael all along." Haley replied

"Then what did you do?" Brooke questioned Haley

"I told him that we were over for good and then I left." Haley got up from the settee and grabbed a spoon from the kitchen then went back to share the ice cream with Brooke.

"So you don't love Nathan anymore Hales?" Brooke tried to catch Haley out.

"Yeah I do love him Brooke but, I don't want to get hurt again." Haley told Brooke

"Okay I understand that Haley but, don't you ever consider giving Nathan another chance?" Brooke asked

"Yeah I do sometimes" Haley answered back

"Well then why don't you?" Brooke smiled at Haley.

"Brooke i can't just give him another chance" Haley got up and ran up stairs

"Haley please wait up. Haley come down please" brooke walked to the stairs and shouted up to Haley

"Brooke stop taking Nathan's side, you're meant to be my best friend not his" Haley yelled back

"I'm sorry Hales and i understand, I'll leave you now I promise" Haley came down stairs

"Thank you Brookie" Haley hugged Brooke.

"OMG" Brooke bellowed

"What is it Brooke? What's the matter?" Haley was now looking really worried

"Haley my water's have just broken, I need to get to a hospital NOW!" Haley didn't now what to do so she grabbed her car keys and took Brooke to her car.

"Okay Brookie, we are going to the hospital now." Haley put Brooke into her car and drove to the hospital.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas was at home listen to music on his computer, he was just about to get into the shower when he heard someone knock at the. Lucas paused the music and went to answer the door.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas was shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought that I'll come by and see how you are since I haven't seen you in ages." Peyton replied

"Oh okay, come in" Lucas greeted Peyton into his house

"Thanks Luke" Peyton followed Lucas into his house

"You're welcome Peyton" Lucas replied

"So Luke how is Brooke and the pregnancy going? She still isn't talking to me, it's nearly been a year Luke." Peyton asked and babbled at the same time

"I know Peyton but, i can't control Brooke. I've told her but, she isn't listening to me." Lucas convinced Peyton

"You did thanks for trying anyway."

"Erm Peyt, I was getting into the shower, do you mind if jump in the shower, i'll be 5 minutes" Lucas told Peyton as he walked into the bathroom.

"It's okay Luke I'll just stay in your room and wait for you to come out." Peyton replied

"Okay I guess you could" Lucas got into the shower and started singing

Lucas's phone began to go off so Peyton picked it up and looked at the ID. She smirked when she saw Haley's name.

"Hello Haley" Peyton said down the phone

"What are you doing with Lucas's phone?" Haley asked

"Well Lucas is in the shower and i'm waiting in his room." Peyton told Haley

"What are you doing there in the first place." Haley was angry at Lucas's for letting Peyton into his house.

"I came over to see Lucas and ask him about Brooke and the baby" Peyton answered back

"Whatever Peyton. Can you just tell Lucas that Brooke has gone into labour? She needs him and wants him now." Haley asked

"Yeah okay I'll get the message to him Hales" Peyton responded

"My name is Haley to you and thank you." Haley hung the phone up as Lucas was coming down the stairs

"Was that my phone Peyt?" Lucas asked

"Yeah it was" Peyton answered

"Well who was it?" Lucas was rubbing his towel on his head

"Oh it was wrong number" Peyton grinned

"Okay. Well erm Peyton you better go before Nathan gets home but, thanks for coming round." Lucas walked Peyton to the door.

"Your welcome Luke and good luck" Peyton opened the door and left for her car.

'What did she mean by good luck' Lucas thought to himself.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was in labour screaming for Lucas, she wanted him there so badly. Haley was furious that Lucas hadn't showed up yet. 'Where could he be' Haley thought to herself

The doctor called Haley into the room because Brooke asked for her.

"HALEY WERE'S LUCAS? HE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW" BROOKE yelled in pain

"Erm Brooke i did ring him when we arrived 2 hours ago but he didn't pick up, I left him a message" Haley didn't know what to tell Brooke

"WELL THE HE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW, CAN YOU CALL HIM AGAIN FOR ME PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE" Brooke was pushing

"Yeah i will B Davis, I'll be back in a sec" Haley went out of the room and called Lucas again.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas was getting dressed because he was going to go and see Brooke when he got a phone call. He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Haley.

"Hi Haley" Lucas was happy

"Don't you Hi Haley me Lucas" Haley slightly yelled down the phone

"What's the matter Haley?" Lucas was confused

"Well Luke, i called earlier and Peyton picked up. Lucas what the hell were you thinking when you let that bitch into your house?" Haley was pacing up and down the corridor.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking" Lucas replied

"Whatever Luke, i don't have time for this. I called because Brooke is in labour, she has been for the last 2 hours and she is calling for you Lucas." Haley explained to Lucas

"OMG she is having my baby, why didn't you tell Peyton to tell me Haley?" Lucas asked

"I did that's why i rang." Haley responded

"Oh well she didn't tell me. She is a bitch." Lucas told Haley

"So hurry up Luke because if you miss this birth Brooke is going to be so angry with your ass." Haley informed Lucas

"Okay i'm on my way; it will take me about 30 minutes if there's no traffic." Lucas hung up and grabbed his car keys; he was off to the hospital.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley went back into Brooke's room and saw Brooke holding her baby. Brooke looked up and smiled at Haley, the she began to cry.

"Brooke what's the matter?" Haley was worried

"Well i have now delivered mine and Lucas's baby and he missed the birth. He knew how much i wanted him there for the birth and he missed it. He missed Miley being born Hales." Brooke was so upset with Lucas.

"I know Brooke but Lucas was in the shower and Peyton was waiting in his room, so when i rang Peyton answered the phone so i told her to tell Lucas but she didn't tell him so he didn't know you was in labour Brooke and now he is on his way, so it wasn't really Lucas's fault." Haley explained to Brooke

"What do you mean Peyton didn't tell him. So your telling me Lucas let Peyton into his house. You have got to be kidding me" Brooke was furious.

"Brooke i'm sorry I wasn't meant to tell you and it really wasn't Lucas's fault that Peyton didn't tell him" Haley tried to convince Brooke.

"Haley it was his fault because he let her in his room, if she wasn't there you would have left him a message and he would have got it after his shower." Miley was now crying

"Haley could you hold Miley for me while I get her some milk please?" Brooke handed Miley over to Haley so she could get some milk for her daughter.

"Yeah sure" Haley took Miley of off Brooke and sat on the chair beside Brooke's bed

"She is beautiful B Davis" Haley looked at Miley and smiled

"Thanks Hales" Brooke got up from the bed and walked over to get her daughter some milk.

Brooke had got Miley her milk so she took her daughter of off Haley and began feeding her. 30 minutes had gone past and Lucas had just turned up at the hospital, he rushed to Brooke's whom after the doctor had told him where she was. Brooke's door to her room was already open; Lucas was now at the door looking at Brooke and his daughter.

"Brooke" Lucas called out

Brooke looked up and saw Lucas standing in the door way

"What time do you call this Lucas?" Brooke asked Luke

"I'm sorry Brooke i didn't get the message until later then the traffic was horrible and.." Brooke cut Lucas off.

"And You just forgot to mention PEYTON WAS IN YOUR ROOM WHILE YOU WERE IN THE SHOWER" Brooke's voice began to increase.

"Brooke it isn't what it looks like" Lucas walked slowly over to Brooke

"What it looks like is that You and Peyton cannot stay away from each other no matter what." Brooke held Miley closer to her chest.

"No Brooke, Peyton just came round when i was getting in the bath and she was only there because she came round to see how you and the baby were." Lucas sat on the bed and touched Brooke's arm.

Brooke pulled away, "I think you better go now Luke and come back when i'm not pissed at you"

"No way am i leaving you and our baby, i just got here. I'm sorry Brooke. I know i should stay away from Peyton but, she came to me." Lucas pleaded

"You didn't have to let her in. You should have said no" Brooke got up from her bed and walked over to the window where she saw Peyton getting out of her car.

"Brooke, please I didn't do anything" Lucas walked behind Brooke and kissed her neck.

"What is that stupid bitch doing here?" Brooke turned round and looked Haley

"Who Brooke?" Haley asked

"Peyton, what is she doing her?" Brooke replied

"Maybe she's here to visit someone or maybe she's ill" Haley told Brooke

"Yeah maybe and Lucas I believe you, i guess i'm just scared of getting hurt again. I can't get hurt like you hurt me 6 months ago." Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas on the lips.

"Thank you Brooke and I promise I'll take care of you and the baby forever. I love you Brooke" Lucas kissed Brooke's fore head.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke sat back on the bed and looked at Miley

"So Brooke, what did you name her as you didn't tell me yet?" Lucas questioned

"Well i named her Miley Penelope Davis" Brooke smiled and looked at Lucas

"Nice name." Lucas grinned

"So Haley James, I wanna ask you a question" Brooke notified Haley

"Go on then B Davis" Haley sat on the bed next to Brooke

"I want you to be Miley's godmother" Brooke had tears in her eyes

"Yeah Brooke you serious?" Haley was shocked

"Yep I am dame serious" Brooke replied

"Thank you Brooke I am dead grateful" Haley hugged Brooke

"Brooke, could I pick the godfather for Miley please?" Lucas asked

"Yeah okay only if I like this person too" Brooke responded

"Well I would love my brother Nathan to be Miley's godfather, can he please Brooke" Lucas told and asked Brooke at the same time

"Sure he can anything for my man" Brooke kissed Lucas again.

All three of them were in Brooke's hospital room talking, laughing and joking while Miley was a sleep in Brooke's arms when the door swung open and there stood a girl with evil in her eyes. Brooke was stunned, Haley was confused and Lucas didn't know what to do.

"Congratulations Brooke, have you missed me?" The girl smirked and looked at all three of them.

"What are you doing here, I told you to stay away from me since you now when" Brooke sat up in the bed

"Well I guess I wanted to see what you brought into the world" The girl walked into the room

"I think you should leave now" Lucas said looking at the girl

"Nah I think I'll stay just to see Nathan, when he arrives" The girl walked over to the window and saw Nathan walking towards the hospital.

The girl turned round and grinned at all of them. Nathan was walking down the corridor towards Brooke's room.

"Anyone in" Nathan joked walking into the room.

"Yeah, I am" The girl walked over to Nathan

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked looking at her

"I came to see Brooke and you" Peyton touched Nathan's face

"Peyton go home" Nathan moved Peyton's hand

"Will you go with me?" Peyton smirked

"No Peyton, now leave" Nathan told her

"Fine, Luke will you come home with me?" Peyton looked at Brooke and grinned

"Hold Miley, You stupid little lonely bitch that has noone. You are unbelieveable." Brooke stood up and walked slowly over to Peyton. "NOW GET OUT, BEFORE I CHUCK YOU OUT OF THIS WINDOW." Brooke was now in Peyton's face

"Fine I'm leaving" Peyton kissed Nathan on the lips and left the room

"I can't believe that girl is still a bitch" Haley signed and looked out of the window she didn't want to look at Nathan

"Congratulations Brooke and Luke. She is gorgeous." Nathan told the proud parents

"Thnaks Nate and we need to tell you something, Would you be Miley's godfather?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Yeah of course I ill. Who's the godmother Luke?" Nathan questioned

"Erm Well" Brooke began

"I am" Haley turned round and looked at Nathan

"You are, wow good choice Brooke

"Your still an ass Nathan" Brooke's smiled turned to a frown

"What did he do now Brookie?" Lucas asked

"Well he pretended to be someone just so Haley would tell him things." Brooke looked at Lucas and saw his reaction

"Nate that is out of order." Lucas signed

"I now and I am so sorry for it" Nathan told them all

"Not as sorry as I am for marring you" Haley grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. "Sorry Brooke but, I'm goign home and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow. Love you Brookie"

"Okay Hales. Love you too. I'll see you tomorrow and drive safe." Haley left the room and brooke frowned


	12. The Devastated End

**The Devastated End**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately as I have been busy painting my room. Here is the last chapter, I hope you like it.**

It was a week later and Haley was at home waiting for Brooke to come home from the hospital with her baby girl Miley. It was 10:30 in the morning and Brooke was due to sign out at 10:00. Haley cleaned up the house and the nursery for Brooke and Miley.

"Haley you home" Brooke shouted cheerfully throughout the house

"Yeah Brookie I'm up stairs in the nursery" Haley yelled back

"Okay, I'm coming up" Brooke and Lucas headed up the stairs with their daughter

"Wow this is good Brooke" Lucas was shocked at the sight of the nursery

"Yeah it is, Haley and I done it about 4 months into my pregnancy and Haley just finished it off" Brooke looked at Haley and smiled then she turned to Lucas and kissed him lightly on his mouth.

"So how is motherhood?" Haley asked Brooke

"Tiring but, worth it. She is gorgeous and I love her more tha life it's self." Brooke replied sitting in the rocking chair next to the window.

"You do look exhausting pretty girl" Lucas said looking at Brooke

"Nah I'm okay, really. I'm fine" Brooke got up from the chair and went to her room

"Brooke wait I have some news for you" Haley shouted chasing after Brooke

"Really Haley, what it is?" Brooke was eager to know

"Well there is a spear house next door and as you and Lucas have just had a baby. I think Lucas should move in here and I move in next door" Haley explained to Brooke

"I don't want to push you out Hales" Lucas said walking through the door of Brooke's room

"You're pushing me out Luke, you and Brooke now have a little precious baby girl in the next room. You need your space and I'm going to give it to you. I'm just moving next door; I'm not going to be far okay." Haley responded

"But the house next door is as big as this so you're telling me that you're going to live in that house all by yourself" Brooke stood up and walked closer to Haley

"Yeah I am, or maybe I'll get a n house mate" Haley was trying to convince Brooke that it was a good idea

"I know who needs somewhere to live, maybe he/she can be you're house mate" Brooke glared at Lucas. "Brooke Haley's right babe."

"Fine who's this someone then Luke?" Brooke questioned

"Well, he is cute, he has brown hair, blue eyes and he went to school with us." Lucas described the male person

"Oh no, I don't think so Luke. Not after all the trouble he put me through" Haley was so curtain that she wasn't going to let Luke and Brooke persuade her to let this guy be her room mate

"Who, who are you talking about Luke?" Brooke was jumping up and down

"Nathan, Brooke, I'm talking about Nathan" Lucas told a jumping Brooke

"I knew that" Brooke stopped jumping and looked away

"Come on Haley, think about it. You and Nathan roommates then maybe you'll get back together and live happy like Brooke and I. He will pay you rent money too" Lucas was trying so hard to persuade Haley other wise

"Fine Luke, Nathan and I can be roommates but, I'm not going to be friends with him, I'm not going to like it but, I guess a roommate is a roommate and it's just Nate." Haley hated the idea but, wanted to get Lucas of her back.

"Great so I'll call Nate and tell him the news while you pack your things" Lucas replied to Haley's answer.

"But, you haven't brought the house yet, you don't know if it's yours yet?" Brooke ranted on

"Wrong Brooke, when I got home from the hospital last week I rang my parents and told them I need the amount of money that the house was and they put the money straight into my bank so I took the money out this last week and brought the house. I can move in when ever I want to Brooke and I guess that time is today" Haley told Brooke

"Oh okay Hales; I guess you were packing last night then?" Brooke looked really sad

"No all my stuff is already packed up, I brought all my furniture last week so my house is all done up all it needs now is me. I'm really grateful for you looking after me all this time and letting me move in with you after the Peyton drama."Haley hugged Brooke and went to see Miley.

Brooke had tears in her eyes. Haley was leaving and Brooke didn't want her too. Brooke knew she had Miley and Lucas but, she also wanted Haley. Brooke knew Haley was only next door but, that seemed far away to Brooke.

"So Nathan was happy that you agreed to the roommate thing, he has been looking for a apartment for 2 months now but when I told him about you buying a house next door Nathan asked if you had a roommate; when I said No he wanted to be that roommate so much then I told him that you said yes he was so excited." Lucas notified Haley

"that's great but, I'm still not happy with this Lucas. If he mucks up once he is out. Understand Luke." Haley went to her room and looked at it one last time

"Right so I better be off Brooke, I'll let you and Lucas settle in. Love you B Davis." Haley hugged Brooke one last time and left to go down stairs.

"Let me walk you out" Brooke walked with Haley down the stairs

"Okay Bye Brookie, see you tomorrow okay" Haley walked out of the door

"Love you H James" Brooke shouted

"Love you too" Haley shouted back

Haley got into her car and drove next door; she went into her house and shut the door.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Nathan was at his house packing his belongings into boxes, he was getting ready to move in with Haley. Nathan called the removal van to come and help him move when he was finished. Nathan waited for the van to come so he sat on his bed and listened to the radio. There was a swift knock at the door so Nathan went to answer it.

"Are you Nathan Scott" one of the men asked

"Yes I am, are you the removal men?" Nathan questioned

"Yes, so where should we start?" The other man asked

"Well I'm only moving from my room and everything is pack, all I need you to carry down is my bed, my wardrobe and the chest of draws" Nathan replied

"Okay sir, what room is it?" Both men walked into the house.

"The first room on the left" Nathan pointed

"Okay" Both meant went upstairs and done their job.

45 minutes later everything was in the van and ready to go. Nathan got into his car and showed the men they way to the house. Nathan was just coming round the corner. Nathan parked up the driveway next to Haley's car. He got out of the car and waited for the removal men to open the van. Haley heard a noise coming from outside so she went to see what it was; when she opened the door Nathan was standing there.

"Hi Haley" Nathan smiled

"Hello Nathan" Haley replied. "Nathan you're bed room is the first room on the right"

"Okay thanks Haley" Nathan instructed the removal men up to his room.

50 minutes later the removal men had finished and left Haley's house.

"So Haley do you want to go out for dinner?" Nathan asked

"I guess Lucas didn't explain the arrangement to you." Haley responded

"What arrangement?" Nathan asked all confused

"Well we are not together Nathan, I don't like the idea of you being my roommate I didn't have a choice. We are just roommates nothing else." Haley clarified Nathan

" Fine Haley I understand this but, can I still try and win you back like I have all this time?" Nathan asked

"You can do what ever you want Nathan I don't care" Haley left Nathan and went to her room.

Before Nathan heard about moving in with Haley he had a surprise to get her back and he was still going to go through with it.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley was in her room when she got a blue envelope underneath her door. She got up from her bed and picked the letter up. She opened the envelope and read the letter out loud, it read: **For Naley I worry, come to the river court and I'll show I'm sorry. **Haley read the letter and felt the anger leave her body. Haley grabbed her car keys and left for the river court. When Haley arrived at the river court she saw Brooke waiting there on the bench with a blue envelope.

"Hey Hales, I got told to meet you hear to give you this" Brooke handed Haley the envelope and smiled

"What is all this about Brooke?" Haley asked all confused

"I don't know Haley he didn't tell me, he called me and asked me to meet him here then he just gave me the envelope and left" Brooke replied

"Okay, thanks Brooke" Haley took the envelope from Brooke and opened it. She read the letter out and loud and it read: **You're now at the river court, I guess you got my letter, I can do better so get into the car and meet be on the corner at the bar**. Haley looked at Brooke.

"What car?" Haley looked around and saw a black limo pulling up with Lucas as the driver.

"Luke, where's Miley?" Brooke asked concerned

"Don't worry Brooke I got a babysitter and a good one too" Lucas replied. "Haley get in and you Brooke" Lucas told both girls.

Haley and Brooke got into the limo and sat back and enjoyed the ride.

"Lucas I have nothing to wear" Haley was panicking

"That's what's the bag is for, Nathan brought you a dress and matching shoes with a red necklace" Lucas pointed to the bag in the corner

"I've got to get changed in here?" Haley questioned

"Yeah sorry Hales but, you do. I'll put up the window while you get changed" Lucas pressed the red button and the dark black window came up.

20 minutes later Haley was ready, she was dressed and Brooke done her hair.

"Where here" Lucas called out.

Haley and Brooke got out of the car, Haley went to walk in but, Brooke stayed still.

"You not coming Brooke?" Haley looked at Brooke

Brooke shook her head and pouted. "As much as I would love to, I can't. Nathan's orders" Brooke smiled and watched Haley walk in. When Haley walked in she was approached by a man from behind.

The man patted Haley on the back "Excuse me are you Haley James?" The man asked

"Yeah I am" Haley turned round and there stood Nathan there with the last envelope. Haley took the envelope off of Nathan and smiled

"What is this all about Nathan?" Haley asked

"Open the last envelope and read it" Nathan answered

"Okay I will" Haley opened the envelope and read it out loud, it said: **I will always love you Haley James, will you go on a date with me? **Haley smiled and nodded her head.

"I love you too Nathan and I never stopped. I was just too hurt and stubborn to admit it." Haley explained to Nathan. Nathan cupped Haley's face and kissed her softly on her lips.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke and Lucas were on their way home to their daughter Miley. When Brooke got home she went to see her baby girl. Lucas paid the babysitter and sent her home.

"Hey Luke, Miley is out cold. What do you want to do?" Brooke asked

"Actually Brooke i'm too tried" Lucas told Brooke before getting ready for bed

"Oh okay, maybe tomorrow then." Brooke was upset with Lucas

"Okay night Brooke" Lucas went to kiss Brooke and Brooke moved away

"You said you were tried so you better be off to bed and I'm going to go for a drive" Brooke informed Lucas before she grabbed her car keys

"Keep an eye on Miley please, I'll be back soon" Brooke left her house

..................................................................................................................................................................

Haley and Nathan moved from the bar to a restaurant

"So what you ordering Hales?" Nathan asked

"Erm macaroni and cheese my favourite Nathan you should know that" Haley replied

"Yeah of course sorry Haley, I guess it's been too long" Nathan told Haley

"So Nathan I have to tell you something?" Haley looked down at the floor

"What is it Hales, come on you can tell me anything" Nathan protested

"Well Brooke sent in my music to some company and they sent a guy to come and see me, Nathan I'm going on tour" Haley spilled out

"You what, you're telling me that you are going away for 6 months with some guy" Nathan's voice slightly increased

"Nathan I know this is a big deal for you because we just got back together about an hour ago but, this is an opportunity that I have to take." Haley tried to persuade Nathan that it is a good thing rather than a bad one.

"So when do you go on this tour Hales?" Nathan asked

"In two days" Haley looks at Nathan with tears in hers eyes.

"What two bloody days and your telling me now" Nathan spat at Haley

"You are reall something else Nathan, if you haven't notice we just got back together like tonight and it was all your fault that we weren't together remember, your the one who slept with my former best friend Peyton a day before our wedding" Haley had now lost her appetite

"So now your bringing up the Peyton thing. How dare you Haley, I thought you had forgiven me" Nathan was surprised that Haley would use the Peyton card

"I did forgive you Nathan but, I will never forget" Haley told Nathan

Nathan has had enough of Haley bringing up the past. "Fine if you want to go on tour then you go but, I won't be waiting for you this time Haley" Nathan got up and left the table for his car.

"Nathan" Haley called out

"No, if you go Haley then was over for good" Nathan carried on walking

Haley couldn't believe Nathan had just said that to her. Haley didn't now where her car was so she rang Brooke. She wanted to go after Nathan

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was in her car taking a long drive. She was a mother at 18, she had college to come in 8 weeks and she also had a boyfriend that she thinks is going. Then Brooke heard her phone go off so she parks in the malls car park and answered her phone.

"Hello" Brooke said down the phone

"Hey did anyone bring my car? I think I left it at the river court" Haley asked Brooke not Lucas dropped it of where you are eating, it's beside the restaurant.

"Oh okay Brooke thanks" Hang thanked Brooke down the phone

"Anyway I thought you and Nathan was getting along, I thought you were going home together?" Brooke sounded confused

"We were but, then everything changed after I told him about the tour, I understand him being upset but, I should follow my dreams Brooke because if I don't I may regret it later in life." Haley explained to Brooke

"Oh you told him about that guy and the tour, then Hales I understand why Nathan's mad but, Haley your right you need to follow your dreams." Brooke replied

"I'm gonna go after Nathan, speak soon Brooke. Love you B Davis" Haley told Brooke

"I love you too Haley James. Drive safe and go get your man" Brooke laughed down the phone then hung up

Haley looked around and saw her car in the car park, she jumped in and followed Nathan home.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Nathan was driving slightly fast so Haley done the same to catch him. Tears were falling down Haley's face. Haley had to stop them because she wouldn't off been able to see the road with tears in her eyes. Haley wants' Nathan back because she did miss him but, she also wanted to follow her dreams which Nathan didn't like, Haley need to talk to Nathan and she wanted to now. Haley's phone started ringing and it was Nathan

"Hello" Haley said

"It's me Nate" Nathan told Haley

"I guess that" Haley teased

"So go home because I am tired and angry now, I just thought I would tell you this before you came to see me" Nathan told Haley

"Fine whatever" Haley hung up mad.

Her tears were just pouring out now and Haley could see the road. Haley's phone was ringing again so Haley answered it

"Hello" Haley cried down the phone

"Haley you okay?" Brooke asked

"No Nathan is a jackass" Haley told Brooke

"I'm coming to you now Brooke, is that okay?" Haley asked

"Yeah sure honey" Brooke replied

"Okay see you soon" Haley hung up the phone.

Haley was driving towards Brooke's house now.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Nathan decided he needed to talk to someone, so he jumped into his car and decided to go and see his brother. Nathan headed for Lucas's house.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke was still driving around, she had to head back now because Haley was coming to see her. Brooke turned her car round and headed towards her house

..................................................................................................................................................................

It started to rain and the roads were slippery. All three of them were on their ways to Brooke's house in different directions. Nathan was coming from the river court, Haley was coming from the petrol station and Brooke was coming from the mall. She was driving at normal speed, she looked away for two seconds then when she looked back up there was a lorry headed her way. That's when she lost control of her car all she could do was scream for help because there was nothing else. She pressed hard on the brake but, she didn't stop in time, it was too late. She had now crashed into a lorry which sent her tumbling down the slop. Her car kept rolling until it finally stop.

"Call 911, there's been a terrible accident" one lorry driver shouted

The man in the car behind the lorry called for help, he dialled 911. "Hello, I need an ambulance fast and some extra help, there has been an terrible car crash. A girl crashed into a lorry which sent her down the slop and into the woods, we need to soon." The guy hung up.

No one could do anything now; it was all down to the help that came to the accident. Two police cars, 1 fire engine and 1 ambulance showed up 2 minutes after the call was made. They went down to the car and saw that the girl was unconscious. She had no pulse so they paramedics were pretty sure the girl had died. The girl wasn't breathing; they needed to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. Did she die? or did she survive no one will ever know

.............................

**Thank you for reviewing my story, I hope you like it, if there are any questions just email me. Thanks you again. You can keep reviewing if want.**

Brucas and Brathan fan.


End file.
